My New Adopted Brother?
by Sammy.Baby.Loves.Cullens
Summary: Edward Anthony Masen has been alone for about 100 years. He is adopted by the Swan Family. What will happen? Can he keep his secret? R&R Disclaimer: I don't own the characters - Stephenie Meyer does. I only own the plotline. !
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my story! I am new at this so I am not be the best. :\**

**I own nothing from Twilight...Stephenie Meyer does. :\**

My New Adopted…Brother?

Prologue:

EPOV

I underwent a horrible transformation about 100 years ago. I became a vampire. I am alone and scared.

Right now, I am "16". Since I have no parents I have been put up for adoption by child services.

BPOV

Today, my father put up for adoption. It will be a boy, 16 years old. Edward Anthony Masen.

EPOV

The Swan Family is my new family. They have one father and a daughter. The father is the Police Chief in Forks, WA.

Interesting?

**What did you think? Review Please. I want to know if I should continue to write!**

**Samantha **


	2. First Sight

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does...aww. Well, here is a shot at Chapter 1. **

**EPOV**

I arrived at the Swan residence. It was small yet it looked comfortable. I think I will enjoy living here. I didn't hear anyone's thoughts inside so, no one is home.

**BPOV**

Edward Anthony Masen has arrived. I heard a car door slam outside. I know it wasn't Charlie; there was an emergency in Portland.

I decided to greet him before he came to the door. I didn't want to seem anxious though. I don't really care.

I opened the door and there was a Greek god. Pale white. Beautiful. A chiseled face and body – I could tell through his tight black t-shirt – with the most gorgeous topaz eyes and unusually colored messy bronze hair. And he was my brother.

He looked confused and startled.

Even if he wasn't, he would never like me. I was too plain, too ordinary, too boring. Who wouldn't want him?

What happened to his parents?

Anyways, hopefully he won't be bored with me – hopefully, he'll like me.

**EPOV**

I was startled when the front door opened. Not because it opened but there was the most gorgeous, best smelling, human I have ever seen; and I couldn't hear her thoughts. My throat burned.

She was very fair-skinned, with long brown hair, and warm chocolate eyes. She had a heart shaped face and full lips- a bit too full for her jaw. She was about 5 foot 4 and slender. I could tell she wasn't active.

She had on dark jeans, a yellow top, orange flats, and a green pendant.

It was adorable how she just stood there. It looked like she was speculating.

"Hello, are you Bella Swan?" I asked her.

"…Oh, yes. Yes, I am. Umm….you're Edward Masen…?" She stuttered. It was so adorable; her voice was like wind chimes. She smelled too good. Luckily, I just came back from hunting.

"Yes…" I didn't know what to say for the first time in my existence.

It looked like she snapped out of a daze. "Well then, come in!" she said quite enthusiastically.

**BPOV**

Edward's voice was like music. It was even better. I made a fool of myself by stuttering and staring.

We shook hands and it was so cold and hard. I felt a bolt of electricity running through my veins. It was unbelievably cold. It was like touching a corpse or a statue. He was still perfect though. I blushed and my heart fluttered. He smiled a crooked smile.

I gave him a tour of the house.

"You have a really lovely home." He said.

"Now it's also yours." I said, blushing. He just smiled and he had perfect, straight, white teeth. "Your room is Charlie's old room. He moved into the guest room."

He smiled another dazzling, crooked smile. My heart fluttered.

"So, I'll let you settle in and I'll go finish making dinner." I said.

"Okay." Was all he said, emotionless.

**EPOV**

Human food. Disgusting. Ugh! How am I going to do this charade? I will always have to put on a façade. This is going to be interesting. But, why can't I read her thoughts?

It was so adorable how she always blushed a gorgeous scarlet color and how her heart fluttered.

But, when we shook hands I felt a bolt of electricity. It was magic. I felt weird and shocked.

I wonder why Chief Swam moved to the guest room. I feel bad. He should keep his room. I walked in anyways.

It was cozy. It wasn't too big or too small. I could survive.

Luckily, since I don't sleep, I have my laptop and CD player. It would be strange if I played music in the middle of the night. But, I could put it on really low and only I will hear it thanks to my perfect hearing.

I smelled an aroma of putrid food. If I was a human, it would have smelled delicious but it doesn't. I heard a car pull up and thoughts of a man _I wonder if Edward is there yet. I hope he isn't a 16 year old perverted brat. I hope Bella and he will get along._

I could hear – who I assumed to be- Charlie's thoughts fine. Hmm….I have to investigate that further.

I heard loud – well they seemed loud – footsteps come up onto the porch. The door opened and a man, Chief Swan, yelled out, "Hello?"

"Hey dad. Just finishing up dinner." Bella answered.

"Hey Bells…where's Edward?"

" Upstairs in his room." Her heart fluttered.

Charlie mumbled an "oh."

"Dinner is ready!" Bella yelled. Great! Ugh, I have to eat that disgusting human food and then throw it up. Oh gosh. What did I get myself into?

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. Review please. I know it's short. It will be longer next time. I promise, it just felt like a good place to stop :\ . **

**Review!!!**

**Samantha**


	3. New Family

**HEY PEOPLE!!! CHAPTER 2 IS UP!! I hope you like it. Just to clear it up, when you see words in italics (in EPOV) those are Charlie's thougths since Edward can't hear Bella's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the orginial Twilight characters. I only own the plotline. :\**

**New Family**

**EPOV**

When I opened the door, the food's aroma hit me like a bomb. It was so strong.

I walked down the stairs gracefully. I heard Charlie get up from the couch to go into the kitchen and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. He stood there, wide-eyed and in shock.

_Oh my gosh! Is that Edward Masen? Whoa!_

I just smiled and said "Hello. Are you Chief Swan?"

"Yes, but you can call me Charlie. No Chief business in the house." He chuckled. "And you're Edward Masen…?"

"Yes, _Charlie_, it is nice to meet you and you have a lovely home."

"Thanks." And he walked off. I followed after him.

Bella greeted us with a smile. She had an adorable smile. She is getting to my head…she's my sister now. I have to stop because that would be just wrong.

We all sat down and ate – well, they ate and I hid my food. I hid it in my napkin – I know, not very creative.

"So, Edward…where are you from?" Charlie asked. Bella looked over at me curiously.

"Chicago." I simply answered. They both mumbled an "oh." _I wonder what happened to his parents. _

"Yeah, my parents died when I was very young." I added.

_I wonder if he had anyone…was he lonely? _Charlie thought again.

**BPOV**

Aww, poor Edward. I couldn't imagine losing my parents at a young age. They got divorced but at least I saw them a lot. He was lonely, a foster child.

"It wasn't that hard though. I had 4 great friends…almost like siblings." Edward said. It's like he can read minds.

"Hmm…really? Where did you meet them?" Charlie asked…trying to looking uninterested.

"At the adoption center. We were there since we were 7. They also lost their parents. We are all very different though. Maybe that's why we get along so well. There were the girls, Alice and Rosalie and the boys, Emmett and Jasper."

"At the adoption center? Really? Well then, they would have to come and visit and we would love to meet them! Isn't that right Bells?" Charlie said.

"Oh…yeah. That would be great."

"Definitely, any friend of yours is any friend of ours." Charlie can be so funny sometimes. Edward just smiled and said, "That would be great. Thank you." He is so polite!

He barely touched his food though. He kept touching his napkin and I kept seeing a flash of white. Strange. Maybe we have ghosts in the house! Ha!

Edward offered to do the dishes and I refused. It is his first day; I can't do that to him.

"Fine, at least let me clear the table." He offered. Is he always like this? Nice.

"…Fine…" I speculated. He just grinned. He got up and cleared the table. He did it very fast.

**CPOV**

I could tell Edward isn't a perverted brat. He seemed very polite and bright. I could tell I will not have any problems with him. But, he looks too…perfect. He must work out a lot.

I got up from the table and went back to the couch to watch the game. I could hear Bella and Edward compromise about who should do the dishes. From what I understand, Edward cleared the table and Bella washed the dishes. Wow, he really was nice and a true gentleman.

"Charlie?" Edward asked me. Hmm…I didn't even hear him come in, with Bella I could hear her a mile away. I looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Well, I would just like to let you know that I don't want you spending money on me. My parents left behind a fortune. But, I can't use it until I turn 18…" Money? He's worried about money.

"Edward! Don't worry about money; I wouldn't have adopted someone if I wasn't financially fit." Edward seemed relieved.

"Oh ok, then. What are you watching?"

"The Mariner's game! You have to watch it!" He silently sat down on the recliner and watched It with me. "Are you ready to go to Forks High School tomorrow?" I asked.

Edward looked up, smiled, and said, "Most definitely."

Half way through the game, Edward got up and said he is going upstairs.

**BPOV**

I heard a gentle knock on my door. "Come in." I shouted.

A gorgeous face with bronze hair popped his head in. "Hey…what's up?"

"Umm…nothing much. Doing homework." I grimaced. He chuckled.

"Oh…so I'm going to Fork's High School with you tomorrow?" Yes!

"Yep." I mumbled.

"Okay, then. Just checking." He smiled his crooked smile. It was so perfect. Of course, I blushed. "Well, I'm going to bed now. Good night."

"Good night." I mumbled.

**So...what did you think? Did you like it? **

**Review Please!!!**


	4. Night Boredom

**Disclaimer: I only own the plotline. **

**This chapter is a bit boring...the next chapter will be much better, I promise!!!! Review please! **

**Oh yeah, all of the girl's outfits [Bella's, Rosalie's Alice's, etc.] will be on my profile. I don't have Edard's outfits though. :\**

**Night Boredom **

**EPOV**

I told Bella to have a good night and I went back to my room. It was 10:08. It is going to be a long night.

I decided to read a book. I picked up one of my favorites called _Anna Karenina. _It really is a good book. I read it made _Time's_ #1 on _10 greatest novels of all time_. It deserved it.

I love the quote that is used at the beginning of the book:

"_All happy families are alike; every unhappy family is unhappy in its own way."_

It is true. It is so simple yet so complex.

I heard Charlie downstairs snoring on the couch. I still feel bad for taking his bedroom. I heard a "paid program" on the television. It was so irritating. I could hear the announcer's overenthusiastic voice, screaming. It was driving me crazy.

Okay, I had to concentrate on my book. I took some unnecessary breaths and started focusing on my book. I finished Part 1 of the book and I heard Bella's heart rate slow. She took slow, steady breaths. It was a sign she was asleep. I looked at the clock again, it was 10:34.

As I said, it will definitely be a long night.

I miss Alice and her hyperness; Rosalie and her moodiness; Jasper and his reasonability; and Emmett and his laugh. They really understood me. They were also vampires. Now, I am the only vampire in the house and I have to pretend to be human. This is horrible but, I can control myself. I had years of practice.

I decided to read some more but, oh, how I wanted to listen to my stereo. I do not want to wake Bella though and I want the music to fill the room. I do not want to only hear it but I want to feel the walls vibrating from the beat. I want the music to float around me.

I finally concentrated and got back to reading. I read Part 2 and Part 3 now. As I was finishing Part 4, I heard someone call out "Edward." Who would be calling me at this hour?

It came from Bella's room. I decided to go check it out.

I crept into her room very slowly and I looked at her; her heartbeat was steady and her breathing was deep. She was asleep. She was sleep talking. That was adorable. She called out my name!

I have to spend more time with Bella. She seems like a great person, a little shy and clumsy though. Plus, all her quirks are adorable. I'm going to love having her as my sister.

My sister.

I went back to my room and looked at the clock. It read 12:27 - about six more hours.

Now, I really concentrated on reading. I read Parts 4, 5, 6, and 7 when I heard a knock on my window. I got up to check it out because the curtain was closed. It was Alice and Emmett!

"Eddie! Open up!" Emmett whispered but trying to sound assertive. I hate it when he calls me Eddie – stupid nickname.

_Lucky one gets adopted._ Emmett thought.

Alice just stood on the tree branch, waiting impatiently.

I opened up the window and they both jumped in.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We missed you, bro!" Emmett boomed. _More like we miss making fun of you and pulling pranks. Rose and Jasper always punish me and Alice knows when I'm going to do something. And- Oh, I forgot you could read minds!_

I love how forgetful he is. Emmett always reveals himself. It is usually useful. I had to chuckle.

_Edward, we miss you! And I heard that Charlie invited all of us over! _Alice thought. I nodded affirming her. She jumped up and down, clapping.

_Do you love her? _Alice thought again._ Because I sure do, we will be the bestest of friends!_

Love her! She's my sister! "Alice, she's my sister!" She just rolled her eyes. _And…?_

"And….she is my SISTER! I love her but in a family way, I guess." _YOU LOVE HER! YOU LOVE HER! YOU REALLY, REALLY LOVE HER! I CAN SEE THE FUTURE NOW! YOU LOVE HER BUT YOU JUST DON'T KNOW IT YET! _Alice just had to scream her thoughts.

"Edward, I have a present for Bella! It is something to wear to school tomorrow. I saw what she was planning to wear and it was HORRIBLE! Also, her pajamas are horrible too, I threw new ones in!" Alice said. Emmett just laughed. Horrible? Today she looked great…I can't see her having bad clothes.

"But, today…?" I kind of asked.

Emmett boomed. "Eddie that was Alice. She sent over a package saying Bella won free clothes. They will be sent here every day until she dies. Alice says she has horrible taste."Alice just nodded in agreement.

I was speechless. Those mischievous friends!

"Where are Rosalie and Jasper?" I asked and I knew the answer right away because they both thought of it at the same time – _hunting_.

I mouthed an "oh."

"So…Eddie…what are you up to? Are you having fun?" Emmett questioned. I groaned in response and they both started laughing.

"Hey, it can't be that bad…" Alice said.

"Well, it's not. I have less people to hide my secret from. However, I can't read Bella's mind! It is driving me crazy. Charlie is oblivious and Bella is also quite observant." I said quietly.

"Bro, don't worry…I still wish I was adopted. And what are you really doing?" Emmett said grinning.

"Reading." I said and Emmett snickered. _Reading about how to have fun probably, tight ass._ _Or…better yet, how to get busy. I crack myself up- Eddie stay out of my mind I can tell by your face! Gosh! No privacy!_ Emmett mused.

_Don't worry, I'll get him out of here…have fun!_ Alice hugged me and pushed Emmett out the window. Emmett mumbled a series of profanities. _Bye Eddie! _Was the last thing I could hear Emmett think.

_Edward wait, I have something for you!_ The next thing I knew a package of headphones landed on my bed. "Thanks, Alice!"

I looked at my clock…2:38. Ugh! Four more hours…

I decided to finish reading my book – I only had Part 8 left.

I was done reading the book by 4:00.

Hmm…what to do? What to do? Oh! I walked over to my luggage and pulls out a music mix of all my favorite songs. I popped the CD into the stereo and since I wanted the flow of the music around me, I grabbed my headphones. I have to thank Alice for them again.

When I pressed _play,_ the peaceful melody of "Claire de Lune" filled my ears. That was my favorite song. I wish I could have my piano, I would play along with Debussy.

Oh, how I miss going to the Meadow and playing my piano. The Meadow was a place where I went whenever I needed some alone time. I kept all my big stuff there. Our "home" had a piano and I only played it when it was daytime and the other kids were bored.

I miss them all. I wonder what Alice and Emmett are up to now? They are always so mischievous and crazy. At times, they are unpredictable.

The next song that played was "Valse Romantique" also by Debussy.

I listened to half of the CD and then I noticed it was 5:30. I heard Charlie wake up and stomp around noisily downstairs.

I decided to daydream.

At 6:00, I received a text message from Jasper

_I heard Emmett and Alice went to visit you. Did Emmett do anything stupid? Sorry we didn't go. We were thirsty. :\ So how is it?_

I know I can always trust Jasper. I will always miss his help. I replied.

_Yeah, they came. Emmett used his stupidity, I think it's overtaking his brain more and more each day. It's okay, I understand. Don't worry. It is good. The girl, Bella, smells so appetizing! She is so adorable too. Alice says I'll love her?_

I sent it and waited for a reply. My phone vibrated within a minute.

_Wow. Dude, she's your sister now – technically. It wouldn't be wrong. Anyways…that sucks. What time will you be at school…we have a surprise. ;)_

Jasper and his advice…I don't text anyone besides him usually,

_Yeah. I'll be there at about 7:45. I have to go…time to get the human ready. Hey, ask Alice and Emmett if they want to go hunting tonight. We'll go next time okay?_

I would have gone with only the guys but Jasper just went. I wonder what the surprise is...

_They said they would love to. Next time, only us guys go and then all of us. Go get ready for school young man!_

I had to chuckle. He is funny but not in the annoying Emmett way. Emmett is a genius though when it comes to funny.

I closed the phone and daydreamed some more.

I snapped out of it when I noticed it was 6:30. I got dressed in dark jeans, an ivory sweater, and tennis shoes. I decided to dress casually today.

I opened my door and walked out into the hallway. I located Bella's room and listened to make sure she was asleep. She was asleep.

I opened the door and there she was - in plaid shorts, a white t-shirt, and a pair of royal blue thong slippers, which were next to her bed – sprawled across her bed.

**So...? What did you think? This Chapter was a bit boring. Trust me, the next chapter will be better. I will update really soon. xD**

**Review please!**

**~Samantha**


	5. Vampires' First Day of School

**Disclaimer: I only own the plotline and none of the original Twilight characters. **

**Hey guys. this is a bit longer. 2 chapters in one day!! Enjoy! **

**Review please because I don't know if I should continue writing! 4 chapters and only 2 reviews...I'm not happy. So..PLEASE REVIEW and Enjoy. :) I'll shut up now. **

**Vampires' First Day of School**

**EPOV**

I spent 15 minutes watching her and debating when I should wake her up.

**BPOV**

I woke up to the touch of cold fingers gently shaking me awake. His fingers were _FREEZING_! I shivered. Then, I noticed I was sprawled across my bed in a weird position. I blushed.

"Bella." Said Edward's musical voice. "It's time to wake up. We don't want to be late to school." I grumbled. Who cares if we're late?

"But, it's…6:45! That's too – yawn – early" He looked displeased.

"Come on. Please. There is a surprise waiting for us at school." I sat straight up, wide eyed from excitement.

"What? What surprise?" Edward chuckled.

"I don't know, my friends told me to be there at 7:45 because there is a surprise. I wouldn't be late. They are wild."

"Oh." I mouthed. "Fine!" I got up, put my slippers on, and went into the bathroom.

Edward just stood there chuckling. He was already ready. He looked good. His muscles were showing through his ivory sweater. The kids at school will be in for a big surprise – the girls will want him and the guys will be envious.

This will be interesting.

Before I closed the bathroom door, Edward yelled out, "My friend Alice has a gift for you. I forgot to give it to you yesterday. She is quite a fashionable shopaholic." He laughed his musical laugh. A gift from his friend, Alice?

I took a shower, brushed my teeth, blew out my hair, put my bathrobe on, and ran to my room.

On my bed, there was an orange box with a royal blue ribbon on it. On the top, there was a card and it read BELLA. This is probably the gift. I opened it.

Inside there were pink skinny jeans, a green top, green Converses, and a pink peace symbol necklace. This wasn't something I would wear. Underneath all that, there was a pajama set. It was a gray lace cami and matching shorts.

This looked a lot like the stuff I receive from the place where I won the contest I didn't even enter in.

The day before Edward came, I received a letter saying:

Isabella Marie Swan,

Congratulations! You have won a once in a lifetime gift: Clothing sets for the rest of your life. Every day, you will receive a complete outfit. You can also make personal requests by calling 1-800-625-4232.

Sincerely,

M. Branden **(A/N: See it is Alice…her human name was Mary Alice Brandon…M. Brandon. I changed it to "e" so Bella wouldn't notice. She doesn't like Mary Brandon so she uses Alice and plus, she knew she and Bella would be friends. None of them have "Cullen" as their last name. They are using their human surnames.)**

I was and wasn't happy. It was comfortable clothes but I was used to sweats, oversized hoodies, and other "comfy" clothes. Now, I have well fitted clothing. It is too well fitted. I would return it but there isn't a return address and the phone number just says name your request. The voice is musical just like Edward's. It is almost ironic.

I had no other choice but to wear the clothing. I didn't get a package today… That's strange. However, I do have a new outfit. Another coincidence. Wow.

I got dressed and ran downstairs. I grabbed a glass of milk and a granola bar. Edward walked in from outside.

"Hey, I just got my car delivered here. I didn't bring it last night because it was at the shop." Edward said.

"Okay. You ready? It's 7:25 and it takes about 20 minutes to drive to Forks High School." I asked.

"Sure."

**EPOV**

My car was dropped off this morning by Rosalie because the day before I came, Emmett was mad – didn't want me to go - and wrecked my dear Volvo.

**BPOV**

I walked outside and there in Charlie's spot was a silver Volvo. Edward said we're taking his car and I didn't object. My truck is nothing compared to the Volvo.

The engine started with a soft purr. It was strange. I was so used to my truck's roar. In addition, the car ride was so smooth I had to look out the window to make sure we were moving. Oh my gosh! We are moving so fast!

"Slow down!" I shouted.

"What?" He seemed confused.

"You are going over 100 mph!"

"Oh, sorry I'll slow down."

"Did you forget Charlie's occupation?"

"No." He decreased to 5 mph over the speed limit.

**EPOV**

Now, I truly felt subdued only driving 5 mph over the speed limit. I have to be more careful.

**BPOV**

We finally arrived at school. It was 7:35. We got there so fast due to Edward's fast driving. It isn't safe. What if we crash?

No one was in the parking lot. We were the first car. Therefore, I told Edward which parking space is the best and he parked there.

Since we had 10 minutes to spare, we listened to some music. It was Debussy. I really like Debussy – at least Claire de Lune.

I was daydreaming and letting the music flow through me when Edward spoke.

"They are not!"

"What?"

"Look to at the parking lot entrance."

I did as he said and in drove a red convertible BMW M3 with the 4 most beautiful I have ever seen. A blonde girl was driving the car. She had sunglasses on - Prada. Next to her was a black- haired girl with a pixie haircut. She was talking. Behind her was a blonde male and next to him was a well-built male with black, curly hair.

I couldn't help but gape.

"Those are my friends. The ones I was telling you and Charlie about. Apparently, the surprise is that they are attending school with us."

The black-haired pixie girl jumped out of the car. She was short wearing white pants, navy top, red flats, and a white bag. She skipped over to us and hugged me. She was also as cold as Edward.

"Hello Edward. Bella. My name is Alice. I love your outfit." She said in a voice that sounded like wind chimes. How did she know my name? Edward. I blushed.

"Alice." Edward nodded.

"Hi, Alice. Thank you." I said.

Then, I noticed the guys jump out of the convertible. The big curly haired guy had a huge grin on his face. He walked up to me and gave me a bear hug saying, "Bella! We finally get to meet you!" I blushed. The blonde guy chuckled and said. "Hello, I'm Jasper and that's Emmett."

Emmett finally put me down.

"Hey." I simply said. I blushed again.

The blonde girl got out of the car. She was most gorgeous from them all – even though they were all gorgeous and perfect. They all had perfect features and complete grace. However, the blonde one was breathtakingly beautiful.

She had long blonde hair, styled into ringlets. She still had her Prada sunglasses on. She had white pants, a brown shirt, - that hung over her shoulder but still showed her curves – a cardigan with a scarf, bronze heels with a matching bag. She looked like a supermodel.

I noticed one more thing, they were all really, really pale.

"That's Rosalie." Edward said.

"Hello. I'm Bella." I shyly said.

She took her sunglasses off, looked me over, slightly grinned, and said "Hi."

Alice and Emmett had purple shades under their eyes and black eyes. It looked like they didn't sleep in about 2 weeks. Jasper and Rosalie didn't have the bruise-like shades and they had light gold eyes. They really were gorgeous.

The guys dressed in simple jeans and sweaters but they looked like supermodels. Real supermodels would trade their souls for features like Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward. I felt ugly standing next to them.

**EPOV**

_Bella feels intimidated, awed, amazed, timid, and wondering_. Jasper told me through his thoughts. I nodded my head slightly.

_I really like her Edward!_ Alice thought.

_Eddie, she's great! We'll have fun with her! _Emmett thought with a grin on his face and then I saw what he was planning. I glared at him and shook my head no.

_Can we go now?_ Rosalie asked me annoyed.

I told her in vampire speed, "Why? Do you like her?"

_I'm bored. I like her though. We probably won't get close but I know Alice and she will be best friends. _Rosalie smirked in her head.

Alice, Bella, and Emmett were talking. Jasper looked troubled.

_I feel a crash of emotions! _Jasper shouted at me in his my head, I heard a crash of thoughts.

_I don't want to go to school_. Someone thought.

_I heard new students are coming today._ Someone else thought.

_I wonder if they're guys and I hope they're hot_. A girl with a nasal voice thought.

_I wonder where Bella is? Is she at school yet?_ A boy thought. Why does he want to see Bella? She doesn't have a boyfriend…does she?

_Is there any new gossip?_ Another squeaky voice thought.

I tried to zone everyone out.

The parking lot started to fill-in one by one.

Whenever someone drove by they felt wonder according to Jasper. They all had the same thought… _Who are THEY?_

Everyone stared and gossiped. "The bronze haired one is Bella's new brother. Chief Swan adopted him. My mom told me." The same squeaky voice said.

"Well, they are all H.O.T.!" The nasal voice said. I could tell those two will get on my nerves.

"Bella! Hey!" the boy who was thinking about Bella said. Bella turned around. She sighed and grumbled a "Mike".

I could tell she doesn't like him.

"You look GREAT!" Bella blushed. "Who are your friends?" Before she could answer, I cut in.

"Edward Anthony Masen_." Edward Anthony Masen? We have a teacher…Mr. Mason. He looks too pretty. He's trouble._ I had to snicker, Mike's thought was funny.

**EmPOV**

"Emmett McCarty." Haha! Look at his face! He seems scared! Yes!

**JPOV**

So far, he felt intimidated and envious.

"Jasper Whitlock." He felt confused.

**APOV**

"Alice Brandon." He didn't have any emotion! What the heck! Uh-oh he is planning to do a move on Bella to "mark his territory". Edward read my mind and he wasn't happy with the future.

**RPOV**

"Rosalie Hale." He stared at me with awe.

**JPOV**

With Alice, he felt casual and with Rosalie, he felt lust.

**BPOV**

Mike is so annoying. His face was priceless when he saw all of them.

Angela Weber drove into the parking lot. She was my best friend. She parked next to the Volvo. I could tell she was hesitant about walking over to me because she is always shy.

"Ang! Come here! Everyone, this is Angela." I said. A chorus of "Hi" sang.

"Hi." Angela mumbled.

"This is Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie." I pointed to them as I said their name. "Edward is the one Charlie adopted." Alice and Emmett hugged Angela.

**JPOV**

The girl Angela felt shyness and then awkwardness when Alice and Emmett hugged her. Her face was priceless. I had to smile.

**EPOV**

Bella decided we should all head inside because it was 8:00 and we needed our schedule. She also wanted to show us where are classes are. She is so sweet and caring.

We walked into the main office and the secretary, Ms. Cope, did a double take. _Damn, they are gorgeous! Especially the bronze haired one! Ugh! He is young enough to be my grandson._ The funny part is that she can be my granddaughter.

_Look at that blonde. Her body is to die for! All their faces are to die for. _She took a deep breath and then sighed, "How may I help you? Are you the 5 new students?"

"Yes, they are. They need their schedule." Bella answered.

She smiled and handed us our schedules.

My schedule is:

1) Calculus  
2) Government  
3) English  
4) Gym  
Lunch  
5) Biology  
6) Spanish

**APOV**

My schedule is:

Spanish

Government

Biology

Trigonometry

Lunch

Gym

English

JPOV

My schedule is:

1) Spanish  
2) Government  
3) Biology  
4) English  
Lunch  
5) Gym  
6) Calculus

I have Spanish and Gym with Alice!

RPOV

My schedule is:

1) English  
2) Government  
3) Calculus  
4) Spanish  
Lunch  
5) Biology  
6) Gym

"Hey Rosalie, we have the same classes except you have Calculus and I have Trig." Bella said. Great…?

**EmPOV**

1) English  
2) Government  
3) Trigonometry  
4) Biology  
Lunch  
5) Gym  
6) Spanish

Yes! I have some classes with Bella and Rosalie!

**BPOV**

My schedule is:

1) English  
2) Government  
3) Trigonometry  
4) Spanish  
Lunch  
5) Biology  
6) Gym

Now I know I will have fun in some of my classes.

**EPOV**

We all have lunch together luckily. We had to run to get to our first class. We also had to get a attendance sheet signed by each teacher for our first day.

No one talked to us. They just stared and thought. Their thoughts were utterly annoying. It was disgusting what the girls were thinking these days. One boy was debating if he was gay or not!

I toned everyone out.

We all noticed that we all had Second Period, Government, together. We all sat in the back. Everyone was staring I was funny too. Whenever the teacher turned around Emmett would do stuff and blame other; Jasper manipulated other's emotions – without Bella noticing of course; Alice was telling Bella stories; Rosalie was making the teacher horny; and Bella always doubled over laughing.

We had fun but, we were also inconspicuous when it came to the mischief.

We survived the rest of the morning. Then we had lunch. More fun…

**So??? What did you think? Review please...should I continue writing? They will become better and better as I really get into the story...I promise. :)**

**Remember: All the girls' outfits are on my profile. **

**~Samantha**


	6. Wannabe

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Twilight characters. I only own the plotline. **

**This chapter had me smiling the whole time. I could just picture Emmett and Mike's face. I could see the vampires rolling on the floor laughing. This chapter was really fun. I hope you like it too!**

**Wannabe**

**EPOV**

We walked into the cafeteria and everyone stopped what they were doing – the entire cafeteria fell silent; a human could hear a pin drop – and stared at us.

I ignored all of the disturbing thoughts of the hormonal adolescents.

Bella, who was blushing, walked in first and said, "Come on, there is an empty table by the window." We didn't follow instead, we went on line to get our "lunch" – we had to keep our charade up.

Only Emmett brought lunch – a bag of hard-boiled eggs. We didn't bother saving a table because we were late and everyone was here.

Bella grabbed lemonade. Is that that all she eats and drinks? She doesn't eat much. She only had a granola bar this morning. I haven't been human in about 100 years but isn't a human supposed to eat to survive?

Alice grabbed an orange and so did Jasper. Rosalie got a Fuze. I grabbed water so it can be easy and noiseless to throw it back up.

"Angela! Over here! Come sit with us!" Bella yelled over to Angela over all the talking. Angela got up from her table and walked over timidly.

**BPOV**

Angela joined our table – at the time only Emmett and I were sitting. The rest joined us shortly after paying for their food. We received many stares. Emmett's lunch was a strange one – about a dozen hard-boiled eggs. Everyone else enjoyed his or her minimal lunch. I enjoyed my lemonade; I wasn't hungry.

We were just talking about random stuff. I was starting to get to know everyone.

"I was born in Rochester, New York." Rosalie told me.

"I'm from Gatlinburg, Tennessee." Emmett told me with a proud grin.

"I was born in Biloxi, Mississippi." Alice told me with no emotion.

"I am from Texas – a true Confederate. " Jasper said with a smug grin.

"I am from Chicago, Illinois." Edward told me.

"I was born here in Forks but I lived in Phoenix, Arizona with my mom for a while." I told everyone.

"I was always in Forks." Angela told us sadly. Everyone gave her a sympathetic chuckle.

**EmPov**

The entire gang – now including Bella and Angela – were sitting and talking about their lives. Very interesting – yeah, right! I heard their pasts `a hundred times. Bella is interesting though. Lucky Edward gets to live with her. At that thought, Edward threw me a scowl.

While I was trying to concentrate, I heard the song on Mike's iPod – Barbie Girl! I had to laugh. It was a good song but I can never let anyone else know. Mike Newton – the petty boy that had a huge crush on Bella – was probably gay or confused!

I just thought of a brilliant plan to humiliate Newton!

**EPOV**

Alice started giggling. _Edward, listen to Emmett's thoughts._ Alice also played me the vision she just had. I had to chuckle.

_Why are they all laughing? Is it something I said?_ Poor Angela grew self-conscious because three of us suddenly started laughing.

_Eddie, we start NOW! _Emmett shouted at me in his head.

With that thought, Emmett got up and walked over to the table Newton was sitting at.

When Emmett walked by Newton he said, "Nice song you're listening to Newton!" He jumped on the table and sang,  
"Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uh-uh-uh-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(ooh-oh-ooh)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uh-uh-uh-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(ooh-oh-ooh)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
(Ken) Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!"

Jasper doubled over laughing; Alice fell out of her chair laughing; Rosalie threw her head back laughing; and I was holding my sides. Bella had her head on the table and started banging on it from laughter. Angela had a shocked look on her face but also joined in the laughter.

Mike was terrified_! Oh my gosh! I cannot believe he just did that and now Bella knows I listen to girly songs! I don't even think she even listens to those kinds of songs. I just Jessica and Lauren wink at me! No! this is too embarrassing!_

Emmett was bowing. Then I heard Mike's song change. Emmett got another idea.

He jumped up and down and yelled, "Oh my gosh! I LOVE this song! Newton your volume is on pretty high so it's your fault. Plus, I have excellent hearing!"

After, that comment he started dancing and singing "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls.

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ah.

If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting, my precious time,  
Get your act together we can be just fine.

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ah.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, (gotta get with my friends!)  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

So what you think about that? Now you know how I feel.  
Say you can handle my love are you for real, (are you for real)  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ah.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,(gotta get with my friends!)  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, (You've got to give)  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got M in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free,shes a real lady  
and as for me.. HA you'll see.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,(gotta get with my friends)  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,(You've got to give)  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you  
gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta!!!!! slam! slam! slam! slam!  
Slam your body down and wind it all around?  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.(ha ha ha ha)  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah

If you wanna be my lover!(lover!Lover lover lover!)"

With that, Newton turned beet red. I couldn't contain my laughter. Now I actually fell out of my chair, rolling on the floor, and holding my sides laughing.

_Holy crap! No! Can this get any worse?! _Newton was panicking.

_Eddie, you know you liked that!_ Emmett thought.

_He isn't so intimidating anymore._ Mike thought. I told Emmett, what Newton thought, at vampire speed.

"Newton, you listen to me, I had fun and it may seem like I'm not intimidating but, me and that entire table can take you down." Emmett threatened Mike.

_Why are they so against me?_

"If you're wondering why we're against you is because we know what you want to do to Bella. That is low and disgusting - you little hormonal adolescent. Get it through your little thick head – SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!"

_What!? How do they know what I want to do to Bella?_

If I could I would cry from laughter.

**BPOV**

That was the single most funniest thing I have ever witnessed! I had tears in my eyes. My sides were killing me. My hand also hurt from banging on the table.

Emmett jumped on the table again singing another song.

"We'll always be bosom buddies,  
Friends, sisters and pals;  
We'll always be bosom buddies,  
If life should reject you,  
There's me to protect you.  
Vera:  
If I say that your tongue is vicious,  
Mame:  
If I call you uncouth;  
Vera and Mame:  
It's simply that who else but a bosom buddy  
Will sit down and tell you the truth.  
Vera:  
[speaking]  
Tho' now and again I'm aware that my candid opinion may sting,  
Mame:  
Tho' often my frank observation might scald;  
I've been meanin' to tell you for years  
You should keep your hair natural like mine.  
Vera:  
If I kept my hair natural like yours, I'd be bald.  
[singing]  
But darling,  
Vera and Mame:  
We'll always be dear companions,  
Vera:  
My crony,  
Mame:  
My mate;  
Vera and Mame:  
We'll always be harmonizing,  
Vera:  
Orphan Annie and Sandy,  
Vera and Mame:  
Like Amos and Andy.  
Vera:  
If I say that your sense of style's as far as off as your youth;  
It's simply that who else but a bosom buddy  
Will tell you the whole stinkin' truth.  
Mame:  
[speaking]  
Each time that a critic has written, "Your voice is the voice of a frog!"  
Straight to your side to defend you I rush;  
You know that I'm there ev'ry time that the world makes and unkind  
remark.  
When they say "Vera Charles is the world's greatest lush!"  
[singing]  
It hurts me!  
Vera:  
And if I say your fangs are showing,  
Mame, pull in your claws,  
It's simply that who else but a bosom buddy  
Will notice the obvious flaws!  
Mame:  
[speaking]  
I feel it's my duty to tell you it's time to adjust to your age;  
You try to be "Peg O' My Heart", when you're "Lady Macbeth."  
Exactly how old are you, Vera? The truth!  
Vera:  
Well, how old do you think?  
Mame:  
I'd say somewhere in between forty and the death!  
Vera and Mame:  
[singing]  
But sweetie,  
Vera:  
I'll always be Alice Toklas,  
If you'll be Gertrude Stein.  
And tho' I'll admit I've dished you,  
I've gossiped and gloated,  
But I'm so devoted.  
Mame:  
And if I say that sex and guts made you into a star,  
It's simply that who else but a bosom buddy  
Will tell you how rotten you are.  
Vera and Mame:  
Just turn your bosom buddy  
For aid and affection,  
For help and direction,  
For loyalty, love and for sooth!  
Remember that who else but a bosom buddy  
Will sit down and level  
And give you the devil,  
Will sit down and tell you the truth!"

Bosom Buddies!

Mike Newton dropped his iPod in the act of trying to run out of the cafeteria. He was so red!

Emmett ran over, grabbed it and sang the following songs.

"When we're up an' dancing on the floor, darling  
And I feel like I need some more  
And I feel your body close to mine  
And I know my love it's about that time  
Makes me feel mighty real  
You make me feel mighty real  
Well you've got me goin'  
Like I knew you would  
And the music's in me  
And I feel real hot  
Then you kiss me there  
And it feels real good  
Cos I know you'll love me like you should  
Oh, you make me feel mighty real  
Makes me feel mighty real  
I feel real, I feel real  
Woooh, I feel real, I feel real,  
I feel real, I feel real,  
Well you've got me goin'  
Like I knew you would  
And the music's in me  
And I feel real hot  
Then you kiss me there  
And it feels real good  
Cos I know you'll love me like you should  
Oh, you make me feel mighty real  
Make me feel mighty real  
I feel real when you kiss me baby  
I feel real when you're next to me  
I feel real when you love me baby  
I feel real when you hold me  
Oh, you make me feel mighty real  
Make me feel mighty real"

Make me feel mighty real!

Another song!

"Hi (hi), we're your weather girls (uh-huh)  
And have we got news for you (you better listen)  
Get ready all you lonely girls  
And leave those umbrellas at home (all right)

Humidity is rising (uh rising)  
Barometer's getting low (how low girl, uh-oh)  
According to all sources (what sources now)  
The street's the place to go (we better hurry up)  
'Cause tonight for the first time (first time)  
Just about half past 10 (half past 10)  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men (start raining men)

It's raining men, Hallelujah  
It's raining men, Amen  
I'm gonna go out, I'm gonna let myself get  
Absolutely soaking wet  
It's raining men, Hallelujah  
It's raining men, every specimen  
Tall, blond, dark and lean  
Rough and tough and strong and mean

God bless Mother Nature  
She's a single woman too  
She took on the heavens  
And she did what she had to do  
She fought every angel  
She rearranged the sky  
So that each and every woman  
Could find the perfect guy

It's raining men, Hallelujah  
It's raining men, Amen  
It's raining men, Hallelujah  
It's raining men, Amen

I hear stormy weather movin' in  
'Bout to break it, about to begin  
Hear the thunder, don't you lose your head  
Rip up the roof and stay in bed (rip up the roof and stay in bed)

God bless Mother Nature  
She's a single woman too  
She took on the heavens  
And she did what she had to do  
She fought every angel  
She rearranged the sky  
So that each and every woman  
Could find the perfect guy  
Ooh it's raining men down

Humidity is rising (humidity is rising, yeah it's rising)  
Barometer's getting low (it's getting low low low low low low low low low)  
(Oh it's getting low)  
According to all sources (according to all sources, oh to all sources)  
The street's the place to go  
Because tonight for the first time (first time)  
Just about half past 10 (half past 10)  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men (start raining men)

It's raining men (woo), Hallelujah  
It's raining men, Amen  
It's raining men, Hallelujah  
It's raining men, Amen  
It's raining men, Hallelujah  
It's raining men, Amen  
It's raining men, Hallelujah  
Woah woah woah woah woah woah, Amen  
It's raining men (tall and blond and dark and lean)  
It's raining men (and rough and tough and strong and mean)  
It's raining men (come on), Hallelujah  
It's raining men, Amen"

It's Raining Men!

I can't breathe! This is too hilarious! Those are Mike's songs! I will never look at him the same again!

"Mr. McCarty! In my office now!" The principal yelled.

**EmPOV**

Getting into trouble was worth it!

Edward told me at vampire speed, "We're going to the carnival later!"

_Okay! Don't worry, I'll be there! _I thought. I knew he'll hear me.

"Mr. McCarty do you care to explain what you were doing dancing on tables and singing!"

"I was having fun. I wanted to get Newton back for what he did." The principal looked mad.

"And do you care to explain to me what he did?"

"Well, he was thinking improper stuff about Bella Swan."

"How do you know this?"

"I could tell by his eyes and face whenever he looks at Bella!"

"Okay, Mr. McCarty, because this is your first day, I will go easy on you. One week's detention." I groaned.

"Uh, fine."

"Now, go back to class before you are late." With that, I walked out.

I ran to Gym and Alice and Jasper were just smirking and showing off their "skills".

**EPOV**

Angela told us there is a Carnival tonight and suggested we should all go and we agreed. We can have more fun now. Bella and I had to run to Biology. Mr. Mason wasn't happy that on my first day I was late but he signed my paper and I was paired up with Bella. I was happy.

Emmett can be so stupid sometimes but he finally did a human thing and I couldn't stop laughing. That was the funniest thing EVER! If they could, my sides would hurt. Bella still has a grin on her face.

**BPOV**

After that incident with Emmett, the rest of the day went by fast. I couldn't wipe my grin off of my face.

I was more excited because later tonight the entire "gang" is going to the carnival. I wonder what other stunts they would pull.

One problem, I wonder what I'm going to wear. Maybe the "Outfit of the Day" will come later. I really hope so. I want to look good.

**APOV**

I just had a vision showing all of us vampires excuse ourselves from class so we can bring our lunch back up. It really is getting disgusting and uncomfortable.

Right on cue, everyone did.

We all ran to the proper bathrooms and made sure no one was there. When no one was there, we just brought the food right back up – I don't want to explain how. It was so disgusting. Rosalie and Edward had it easy – it was only liquid. I had pulp and chunks of orange floating around. This is too disgusting.

Poor Emmett, he had 13 and a half eggs to throw back up. He never thinks.

**So...what** **do you think? Is it good? Review please! **

**~Samantha**


	7. First Night Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters, only the plotline. :\**

**Sorry guys it took a while to upload. The chapter is short…sorry. The carnival chapter will be longer. But, I have a science state test and a lot of homework so I just threw this in and the next chapter will be up a bit later. Again, it will be longer. :)**** Enjoy…**

**First Night Out**

**BPOV**

I noticed Rosalie excused herself from Gym. I didn't think much of it, she probably just needed to go to the bathroom.

Gym went by pretty fast – faster than usual.

We all met up at Edward's Volvo so we can plan tonight.

"I think we should all have dinner at my house. Charlie would love to meet all of you since Edward has mentioned you and you were already invited to dinner. Angela you come too. Then when we have dinner we can head off to the Carnival. It is open late." Everyone agreed with my plan.

"Bella can I help you cook dinner?" Emmett asked. I received a chorus of "no". Emmett pouted. "Of course, Emmett, I would gladly accept the help."

"Bella, do you know what you are doing? Emmett cannot and I mean cannot cook!" Alice explained.

"Alice, don't worry. I can handle Emmett." I hoped.

"Fine, your mistake." I just rolled my eyes.

"Bella, can we bring a change of clothing for the Carnival? I don't want my scarf getting lost or stuck and it must be with this outfit." Rosalie asked me. I chuckled.

"Of course."

**Vampires' POVs**

Great! Human food!* Mentally groan and curse.*

**EPOV**

Ugh! They're all groaning and cursing! Hey, we all said the same thing.

**BPOV**

Edward chuckled. I threw him a puzzled look. He just shrugged.

"Bells, can I help with dinner too? I don't want to stay home with the twins." Angela asked. She loved the twins very much but she needed a break from her wild siblings occasionally.

"Sure." I smiled. She threw me an appreciative smile.

"Guys…what would you guys like for dinner? The sky's the limit." I asked.

"Anything's fine." They all said in unison. Great help!

"Gee, thanks for the ideas!" I snapped. They all laughed, except Angela.

"Maybe, you could make some soup – something light." Angela suggested.

"Yeah, I'll make Chicken Noodle Soup." Everyone's faces seemed to lighten up.

Jasper chuckled. "That's our favorite." Good.

I smiled and said, "Good!"

We all got into our cars and drove to my house. When we got home I called Charlie and told him about our guests. He seemed thrilled to meet Edward's friends.

After I got off the phone, I noticed Alice bring in a package with big letters saying OUTFIT-A-DAY on it. "I found this on your lawn." Alice told me. Oh?

"Oh? I seemed to have missed it. Thanks." I would have sworn nothing was there. I would have seen it one hundred percent. Hmm…strange.

**APOV**

Jasper told me Bella is suspicious and speculative right now. Uh-oh. I hope she doesn't catch on that it's me that's sending her all of the clothes. Seriously, her wardrobe needed a change – it was horrendous.

**EmPOV**

On our drive to Bella's house, Rosalie and I decided to do a quickie. When we were done and we were driving through the woods, I saw Mike sitting at a tree trunk crying. I couldn't contain my laughter. I yelled out, "BOSOM BUDDY! Why are you crying? Better get inside because the forecast said it's raining men! Alleluia! Don't worry dude I got your back! Bosom buddies for life!"

Mike turned beet red again and then Rosalie smacked me on the head, hard.

We then sped away and arrived at Bella's very soon.

"Emmett, we've been waiting for you! We have to start cooking!" Bella yelled out to me. I heard the other vampires curse.

**BPOV**

Emmett finally arrived. I asked him, "Do you have any cooking experience?"

Emmett pondered about his answer. "Nope, not at all."

"Okay, then…" I didn't want to say he couldn't help but what can he do? "Emmett, can you go set the table?"

"Okie-doke." He skipped away, very gracefully. How doesn't the house shake? When I skip around the house it shakes!

"Umm…Emmett, you need the silverware." He stopped dead in his tracks, turned around, and said "Right." He then laughed at himself and skipped away again. Everyone followed Emmett with his or her eyes.

"So, everyone can go and relax in the living room. Wait…shoot, where are we going to eat?"

"I can go to the store and buy one of the folding tables." Edward offered. He's brilliant.

"Okay thanks so much. I'll go get some money." He stopped me with his hand.

"On me." He smiled. I was about to protest but he was gone. That is strange.

"I'll go get changes of clothing for the girls who don't live here." Alice said and then skipped out of the house.

When it was only Jasper and Rosalie not doing anything I told them to go into the living room and make themselves at home. When I finished telling them that I heard cursing from the living room.

Wait, how is Emmett setting a table when we don't have one yet?

I was scared to walk into the living room to see what was going on but someone had to if not me.

I walked in and there was what looked like the Eiffel Tower in the middle of the living room floor. Emmett made the Eiffel Tower out of silverware.

"Oh, so you're able to put together the Eiffel Tower but you can't put together furniture that even had instructions!" Rosalie spat at Emmett. Jasper laughed but stopped after Rosalie glared at him. I was bewildered.

"Emmett…why did you make the Eiffel Tower?" I asked. He looked puzzled.

"What's the Eiffel Tower?"

"That!" We all yelled. Emmett still looked confused.

"Is it a tower full of eyes?"

"You are such an idiot!" Rosalie yelled again.

"Bro, it's a global icon in Paris, France." Jasper explained.

Realization seemed to hit Emmett. "Oh! That really pointy thing…if you know what I mean…" Rosalie slapped him.

I couldn't contain my laughter any longer. I had to laugh. Angela and I ran into the kitchen laughing. Luckily, a minute later Edward and Alice walked in. They took the scene in and burst into laughter.

Emmett just had a smug grin on.

Edward bought a table for eight. It can be easily stored and it's light. Well, at least it looks light. Edward also bought chairs. He thinks more than I do.

He set it all up and he set the table instead of Emmett. Emmett wasn't happy.

Alice had a huge bag of clothes. She said she even brought something for Angela. Angela tried to refuse but Alice insisted.

I finished making the Chicken Noodle Soup and the Garden Salad.

I heard car tires on the driveway and I knew it was Charlie. He came in and was shocked at the scene.

There were five beyond perfectly gorgeous people in his living room.

"Hello, everyone."

"Hey, dad. I made an easy dinner because we're going to the Carnival later." I told Charlie.

"Okay, don't stay out late it is a school night,"

"Can do dad." I smiled. "Okay well you know Angela of course. Those are-"

"My friends. Emmett-"Edward cut in.

"Hey Chief, I'm Emmett McCarty." Emmett introduced himself with a huge grin.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock." Charlie nodded.

"Rosalie Hale." Charlie stared in awe and still nodded.

"And I am Alice Brandon." Charlie seemed to like her. Brandon? Again, that's too ironic with the clothing and everything.

"Alright everyone, sit." Everyone obeyed my order.

I served the salad, bread, and soup. There was small chatter going around. Charlie was too tired and he just ate. He looked eager to probably watch his game.

We were eating when I saw Emmett have a disgusted face on. "What's wrong with Emmett?" I asked Edward.

"Hmm…he's not a fan of soup." Edward had the same disgusted face on. So did Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper. I thought Jasper said it was their favorite.

Maybe, they don't like my cooking. Oh, no. Maybe they're just not hungry. I don't know, I concentrated on eating my dinner.

After we finished dinner, Charlie put on the game. The guys said they would clear the table since I cooked. As I was going upstairs, I heard a crack. I looked in the living room and the new table was cracked into two pieces.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled.

"Sorry dude! The table wouldn't close!" Emmett explained. Edward slapped his forehead.  
Edward muttered, "I let him do a simple task and he breaks a brand new table." Edward shook his head in disapproval. I chuckled and walked back upstairs.

I walked into my room and the girls were changing – well, Angela was. Alice and Rosalie already changed.

Alice had a sequined purple dress and blue leggings, yellow flats, yellow bag, and bangles.

Rosalie had brown shorts, a white shirt that hung off her shoulders, red pumps, and a red bag. She always wears heels!

Angela had a long white skirt, a pink cami, neon bangles, neon earrings, and leather sandals. She looked good. Alice probably dressed her.

I wanted to look nice too so, I went and opened my delivery of the day. It was a turquoise skirt with a black belt, a black halter, black sling backs, black beads, and a dark blue bag. It looked pretty good together.

We walked downstairs and the boys were shocked. I also noticed that Ben, Angela's boyfriend showed up. We each gave Charlie a "bye" and ran to our cars. We took the Volvo and the BMW. In the Volvo, it was Edward, Angela, Ben, and I. The rest went in the BMW.

What other stunts will the mischievous group pull?

**So…? What did you think? Please Review! The reviews keep me writing. If I don't get at least 5 reviews, I won't update. I need inspiration!**

**Remember: Outfits are on profile!! :)**

**I might want to change the title of this story...poll is up on profile. Please vote. :)**

**~Samantha**


	8. Carnival Mayhem

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. SM does. :\I only own the plotline. **

**Carnival Mayhem**

**BPOV**

When we arrived, Edward paid for everyone. He didn't take no for an answer. Why did he always pay for everything? I felt guilty.

When we walked in Jasper turned very tense – he probably saw an ex-girlfriend – and Emmett had a huge grin spread across his face.

There were so many rides to choose from the Ferris wheel, a big spinning thing, a swinging ship, and many more. I didn't pay attention to the names. I really didn't want to go on the Carousel though.

You see, when I was young, I fell off one of the horses and they looked so scary! I burst into hysterics. It was embarrassing but since then I had huge nightmares about the horses and other animals chasing me. I would always wake up screaming.

**EPOV**

_Dude, Bella is terrified. She looked at the Carousel._ Jasper informed me. I had to chuckle.

Aww, I really wanted to go on the Carousel. Maybe, I can get her to get over her fear.

I decided to get Bella on the Carousel. _Edward, she'll be fine. She will like it. _Alice told me and showed me her vision. It was so sweet. I was holding Bella's hand and we were sitting in the carriage things. She was smiling.

Bella suddenly ran off toward the Ferris wheel with Angela behind her. Bella tripped. I grabbed her by her waist before she fell; I didn't want her to scrape her knees and she was wearing a skirt. Ahh…that Bella. She threw me an appreciative smile.

She looked so adorable in the blue bubble skirt and the white cami. Her legs were fabulous.

"Oh my Gosh!" Emmett yelled. Bella looked over startled.

"What?!" Bella yelled, concerned.

"Tiny rubber balls!" I had to laugh and Jasper doubled over laughing. "Seriously, they are so adorable, tiny, and extremely bouncy!"

"Emmett…do you want a rubber ball?" Bella asked and Emmett nodded vigorously. Bella put a quarter into the machine and out popped a pink and blue – cotton candy colored – rubber ball. Emmett was so happy – he was ecstatic.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Bella!" Emmett jumped up and down like a little girl. He kissed Bella on the cheek.

_Hmm…I wonder how high it will bounce…_Emmett started thinking and Alice yelled a NO in her head. Emmett threw the ball with all his might.

It created a dent in the sidewalk! There was a hole with large cracks around it. The ball went into the sky and hit a bird. (The bird just shrieked and flew away. It wasn't hurt.) Bella didn't notice anything because she ran off again towards the Ferris wheel.

I can't believe he did that! He is capable of always doing the impossibly stupid.

"Grizzly Bear Rampage!" Emmett shouted again now uninterested in his ball. I slapped my forehead.

_Eddie, I want the Grizzly Bear Rampage!_

"No Emmett! You don't eat ice cream." I told Emmett calmly.

"But, I don't like other flavors. I want to try this!" Emmett whined. He can be worst than a child [girl] sometimes. "Please?" He gave me his puppy dog pout.

"Fine! Emmett I'll get you the ice cream." Rosalie said, giving in. To me he honestly looked stupid, like an overgrown bear.

They both walked over to the concession stand and Emmett said, "Can I get a scoop of Grizzly Bear Rampage…and Moose Tracks!" Moose Tracks?

"Here you go, sir." The young girl said. Emmett grabbed the cone and skipped away. He has to stop spending time with Alice. Rosalie paid and cursed quietly.

_The girl is envious of Rosalie so much!_ Jasper told me.

**BPOV**

I saw Emmett skip over with a double scoop ice cream. He licked it and made a disgusted face. It looked like he would puke. He threw the ice cream on the floor and created a HUGE tantrum.

"It doesn't taste like Grizzly Bears!" Emmett shouted, pouting. I had to laugh.

"Of course it doesn't you idiot! It is ice cream, not actual Grizzlies." Jasper explained. Rosalie just stood there scowling. Emmett stomped away. Very, very gracefully.

How does he do that? He is so big and he walks as if he was dancing and only about a few pounds! I want to walk like that. All of them walk like that! What are they eating? What were they doing? Is it some type of yoga or whatever? I want to try it too. My clumsiness will kill me one day.

We went on the Ferris wheel – finally! Well, I did but Jasper and Emmett jumped onto the rods that hold the Ferris wheel together. They stood there so they could just spin around. They are truly crazy!

Angela just gaped at them. Rosalie was pissed and Alice was being herself.

Edward and I sat together. Ben and Angela sat together and Alice and Rosalie sat together. Alice was yelling at Jasper though.

Rosalie said, "NOTHING absolutely NOTHING for 6 months!" Emmett looked terrified.

Nothing for six months of what?

Anyways…

After the Carnival staff came and ordered Jasper and Emmett down Emmett got bored. He wanted to go on the Carousel. No!

"…umm…well…I…am…absolutely TERRIFIED." I admitted. All eyes stared at me in shock except Alice and Edward.

"Wha?" Emmett asked.

"Well, when I was young I kind of fell off one of the scary looking horses and he was sliding up and down staring at me, smiling." Jasper and Emmett doubled over laughing. Rosalie shot them death rays through her eyes.

**RPOV**

They are seriously demented. Poor Bella was hurt and scared. It was funny though.

"Hey Rosalie." A boy smiled to me timidly. I just glared at him.

"Well, I'm Felix **(A/N: HAHA! Remember he was a flirt in the Saga)** and I was wondering if you would like to go on the Carousel with me." Emmett's jaw dropped. Alice started laughing.

"Yes, I would love to." I walked with Felix shaking my hips, looking like me.

I climbed on the unicorn in a slutty way – butt out and slowly. I felt Felix stare. The vampires, except Emmett, were doubling over laughing and the humans were just staring in shock – Bella was amused though.

I made Felix sit down behind me. Poor human.

Jasper sent out lust waves, they hit me like bullets. I will kill him later. The next thing I knew, I was making out with Felix. We would have actually done it but Emmett came rushing on to the Carousel – even though it was moving. He tore us apart and threw Felix across the entire Carnival area. Dumbass.

Emmett started making out with me.

**EPOV**

Oh my gosh! The thought through all of the boys' heads.

_I want to do that._

_Mmmmm._

_Why can't I try?_

I couldn't contain my laughter.

The "humans" looked at me as if I was a psycho. Well, technically, I am – I do hear voices in my head. In medical terms, I am Schizophrenic.

Emmett's actions were not very smart. Isn't it weird when someone throws a teenager across an entire lot? I wonder if Felix is okay? I don't think so. I hear the paramedics coming.

However, Felix did have it coming.

We finally decided to go on the Carousel. I made Bella go. I said we'll sit in one of the chariots and she reluctantly agreed. I could tell she was frightened.

**BPOV**

Edward is making me go on the Carousel.

Wait, how did Emmett throw Felix that far? Moreover, how did he have that much precision? It was too accurate. Is he like a superhero? Ha! Maybe a radioactive spider bit him. I don't know.

I was terrified. I agreed to sit in the chariot though. It wasn't that bad. At least, I didn't fall off.

Suddenly, Alice ran off the Carousel while it was going. How did they all do this and without getting hurt? She went to the gift shop and bought one of everything there. No lie. She ran out of the Carnival and to the car. The car was packed.

Out of nowhere, the ride stopped. An officer asked Emmett to get off Rosalie and he told him and his friends – us – to leave immediately. He told Emmett never to come back. Felix was hurt badly. He had a few bruises and a sprained elbow and ankle. Poor kid.

I was glad we left because I don't want to know what else the clan would do.

"Bella!" I heard the same annoying voice that always yelled my name yell. "Would you want to go out?"

Was Mike serious? After what happened in the cafeteria, he still came up to all of us and asked me out?!

**EPOV**

Mike Newton just asked Bella out. I wanted to rip his throat out!

I saw Bella smile mischievously. "Yes, Mike. I would love to go out with you." She then walked away. She tripped and I caught her.

_Don't worry Edward. This will be good for Mike. _Alice told me and then she played the vision for me. It was pretty funny.

She sees everything. I can't believe I didn't hear Mike's thoughts though.

**So what did you think of their Carnival adventure? Yeah I know a bit short. I still didn't get the hang of writiing long. Sorry.**

**Review please. The less people that review the longer it will take me to write. I need inspiration!**


	9. Boring

**Disclaimer: I only own the plotline.**

**This chapter sucked but I only updated just to update. I think the only point of this chapter was to model their outfits teehee...they're on my profile!**

**I didn't update in like forever because I don't feel the story anymore...I need inspiration! The next one will be better. It will be the third day of school and then the date. **

**The day in the story is Thursday! xD**

**Boring**

**BPOV**

We came home from the Carnival and I was tired. Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper did not seem tired at all! We went on so many rides!

I quickly went and got ready for bed.

I was going out with Mike on Friday. Oh gosh! However, I have a plan. I hope that it will work out.

**EPOV**

Tonight was my hunt with Alice and Emmett. I was excited. What we weren't excited about was throwing up all of our food. It was so nasty. The soup came up easily. Poor Emmett had to throw up ice cream and a rubber ball. **(He swallowed one after the Carousel ride)** This is going to suck. Every single day we will have to throw our food back up - maybe even several times a day.

_EDDIE! EDDIE! EDDIE! EDDIE! EDDIE!... _Emmett shouted at me. It was extremely annoying. It is as if every word I say goes in one ear and comes out the other. He can't understand that I hate being called Eddie. My name is Edward. Edward!

I walked over to the window to let Emmett and Alice in.

"Hey Edward! Ready?" Alice simply said. I nodded in affirmation and we leaped out of the window. I closed it so there won't be a draft.

We ran at full speed to a safe hunting range. Sadly, I won't be able to hunt mountain lions anymore since they are so far away.

Emmett wasn't happy either, cursing internally. He was happy that I was with them though.

He is like a little child. He is my best friend. The 3 of us – he, Jasper-, and I were like the three Stooges.

I found some deer. They weren't as good as mountain lions but they will do. Emmett was grumpy because he considered it 2 stars.

Emmett hunted on some rabbit for fun. He says I should hunt rabbits.

"There are just like appetizers Eddie!" Emmett announced. Alice giggled. I just rolled my eyes.

I dug my teeth into a buck – I was lucky – and I couldn't stop thinking Bella. What was she thinking?

I hear everyone's thoughts but hers. It is not fair, it's strange.

Is something wrong with me? Or her?

_Eddie! Are you done? Stop speculating! Oh! NO! Don't try to block me out! _Alice yelled.

I just dropped my drained buck and started running home.

_Charlie will be up in 5 and will check on you._ Alice informed me.

Instead of cruising to the house, I ran at full speed. I made it there in under a minute.

I cleaned up and went to "sleep".

_You were LOADS of fun Eddie! _Emmett commented sarcastically._ Hope you'll be more fun next time and next time it's all of us! _

3 ½ minutes later, Charlie walked in and checked on me.

_Good he's sleeping. He is always so clean. If I didn't adopt him…I'll consider him someone good for Bella…hmm…they aren't biologically family… Charlie! Stop! I had better go check on Bella. _With that, I heard the door click close. I heard Bella's door open.

"Oh, you're up!" Charlie said surprised. I haven't realized she was up either.

"Yeah, hey Char- Dad. Can I ask you a question…?" _What does she want to ask me?_ "Can I go on a date with Mike Newton on Friday?" _Mike Newton? Why? He doesn't seem THAT bad._

"Yeah sure Bells. Just wanted to check on you. Going to work…will be back late…working up in Port Angeles." I heard Bella mutter with understanding.

I decided to "wake up".

**BPOV**

I heard movement through the thin walls. Edward must be up. I should start to get ready too.

I ran downstairs and sure enough, my daily package was on the kitchen counter courtesy of Charlie putting it there.

I pulled out dark wash boot cut jeans, a royal blue pleated top, orange flats, a yellow tote, a sky blue and navy bangle, orange earrings, and a yellow peacoat.

**EPOV**

I walked downstairs and Bella looks fabulous. The royal blue looks exquisite on her. It's really flattering on her pale skin and dark hair. Alice truly knows her stuff.

All she ate was a granola bar. She needs food!

We said our good mornings and I grabbed the newspaper Charlie left behind.

"Do you mind going there early?" I asked.

"No, we can go. I am ready." Bella said.

"I like your clothes…" I said. Bella blushed.

"Oh, thanks. I get a package every day. I apparently won a contest where they send me a full outfit every day and more if I request it. The clothes are fabulous but I miss my sweats and I don't want these clothes to go to waste." Bella explained. I knew everything already.

"Aha…I see." I grinned. Her heart fluttered. Did someone like me? Hmm…

In no time, we arrived at school.

**BPOV**

Edward has a sexy, crooked smile.

We arrived in no time due to his fast driving. The others were already there.

Today was chilly.

When I got out of the car, I saw Alice run over. She hugged.

She was wearing dark skinny jeans, animal print camisole, gold heels, black Versace bag, and a white jacket.

Out of nowhere, Emmett appeared and engulfed me in a bear hug. Jasper said a hello.

Rosalie was the last to get out of her car. She smiled and waved.

She was wearing the same jeans I was! She looked much better though. She also had a black tube top, a red leather biker jacket, and black peep toes. She looked too good.

Angela walked over too. She had white skinny jeans, a black graphic tee that had stars on it, orange converses, and a gray jacket.

We were running late somehow once we started talking.

During first period- where Mike sat next to me – and he said he couldn't wait until our date on Friday. I pretended to be excited about it.

"Ms. Swan! Answer the question!" My teacher yelled.

"What?" I asked.

This happened in every single class. Then thankfully, we had lunch.

**EPOV**

Classes were a complete and utter drag. I couldn't wait to just go to lunch and talk to everyone again. We couldn't do much talking in Government.

All the teachers were yelling at everyone; over the stupidest things too. I was about to snap.

The teachers' thought were all jumbled and this school seems really _**uneventful.**_

**_This chapter sucked...badly but I don't have the writing bug for this right now. I need inspiration._**

**_Do you guys have any ideas for a new story??? If so, please notify me. :) PLease and Thank you._**

**_Review Please..._**


	10. Friday School

**2 chapters...one day! xD**

**This is part one of Friday.**

**Disclaimer: only own the plotline. :\ Oh well.**

**Friday - School**

**BPOV**

Yesterday was an extremely uneventful and boring day. Today is Friday and my date with Mike.

It's going to be…interesting.

What can I do for him to hate me and leave me alone?

Poor Mike _not!_

Today was a gorgeous day. It was overcast but really warm. I went downstairs and saw my package on the table. I picked it up, ran upstairs to the bathroom. I didn't knock.

Edward was in there.

I turned crimson red. I mumbled a sorry and ran out. Thank goodness, he wasn't doing anything.

I decided to eat breakfast first. I grabbed a pop tart. I ate it quickly and when I heard the door open, I ran upstairs to prepare for the day.

When I was done, I went to open the package. It was a blue skirt, a white tank top, purple flats, brown purse, and a butterfly pendant. These people really do have style.

I was ready in 5 minutes. I heard Edward's door open so I walked out and asked him if he was ready. He said he was so we went to the Volvo.

We arrived really fast as usual and the others were already there – even Angela.

I noticed Angela's outfit first since she was the only girl outside of a car. She had distressed jean bermudas, a purple crochet top, pink converses, and a gold bangle with a pink and green charms.

Next, Alice came out. She had a white floral eyelet skirt, orange silk top, blue flats, a yellow bag, and orange, blue, yellow bangles.

"Nice outfit Bells. I love it!" Alice chimed. Angela and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

When I looked at Rosalie, she looked amazing. She had a black and white floral top, white twill shorts, and black patent peep-toe ankle boots.

I want to look that good.

**EPOV**

Bella looked amazing today.

_She's jealous and awed by Rosalie and the way she looks. _Jasper informed me secretly.

"She shouldn't be. She looks just as amazing." I whispered to Jasper.

He just shrugged.

We all walked to first period and then I heard Mike Newton's thoughts.

_Tonight's my date with Bella! Yes! I can't wait. What to wear? Hmm….She looks SO sexy today. I wonder what she is wearing. I don't care once I get her undressed…_

Those vile thoughts! How could he think that? That perv! Poor Bella! I hope he doesn't really expect her to sleep with him. Images and they are being provided by Newton. _*shudder*_

I hope Alice will provide an awesome outfit. I saw Bella's plan in Alice's head and it was genius.

_We can go to the Carnival again and I will show her my strength on the tower where you try to hit the bell. She will definitely fall in love with me. _

Why do I have to have almost every class with _him_?

In Government, we had fun. Bella looked great. Her curved really showed in the tank and I love how the skirt emphasized the gentle sway of her hips. She looks so graceful.

I notice her about to trip. I catch her around the waist.

**BPOV**

I feel cold, hard hands wrap around my waist as I'm about to fall. Edward.

I blush a scarlet red and say "Thank you." I smile at him gratefully.

"No problem. Just was at the right place at the right time."

Edward walked with me to Government. When we walked in, I saw all of them in the back at our usually spot.

EPOV

As we sit down, I smelled blood…dead blood. I looked at the girl in front of me, Lauren, and she had blood all over her white skirt that she claimed was new.

Emmett, Jasper, and Alice doubled over laughing. It got all over her skirt and chair. I couldn't help but laugh either. Rosalie just had a smirk.

_I saw it coming. _Laugh._ Don't worry I will make sure it never happens to Bella. _Alice informed me.

I sent her a grateful smile.

Bella couldn't breathe.

"Hey, Lauren." I winked at her. She tried to flirt back. "Nice red and white skirt."

"Yeah it was very, very expensive. I got it from New York! …Red…?" She looked down and screamed. It was also nasally like her voice. Wow. Her blush was redder then her stain.

Emmett and Jasper actually fell out of their chair. The teacher wasn't in yet luckily.

"Gonna…pee…" Bella laughed.

We made it through Government with smirks on our faces. We couldn't help ourselves.

Even when we saw each other at lunch, we still had smirks.

"Hey Bells!" The Perv yelled to Bella. Her smirk fell right off her face and it was replaced with disgust. She quickly recovered and put on a genuinely fake smile.

**BPOV**

Oh gosh, Mike. I hate being called Bells by Mike. I only allow our "group", my dad, and Jake to call me that.

"Hey Mike."

"Ready for our date?"

"Yeah, can't wait." His face lighted up.

"Really? Me neither. We're going to the Carnival and then a dinner. Okay?"

"Okay." I said smiling and then turned around. Mike suddenly slapped my rear end.

Edward rose and threatened Mike.

**EPOV**

"What the hell! Just because you're going on a date with her doesn't mean you can slap her butt!" I yelled at Mike. "I will kick your ass…I will cut off your genitals and hang them on the flagpole. If they are big enough to even be cut off. I might need to unattach some bone." I smelled urine.

Mike has pissed himself once again.

_Nice Edward._ Jasper and Emmett thought in unison. They were doubled over laughing once again.

"Pick you up at 6 Bells!" Mike yelled, whimpering. I noticed Bella shudder. Poor Bella.

Alice was banging on the table with her hand. The table cracked! Rosalie was actually clutching her sides. Angela actually fell out of her chair, laughing.

In Biology, Mr. Mason gave us a free period. We were just talking.

Bella is quite observant and has gorgeous eyes. They are like chocolate. And those lips! They are so full and look really warm.

I would love to kiss them.

She's my sister now! No!

Anyways…

Suddenly, Mr. Mason came in for blood testing! Blood testing! No!

"Alright everyone, since I wasn't prepared for today we will blood test because the blood drive is next week and you need to know your blood type." There was a chorus of groans.

Bella turned vampire white and I couldn't be in the room with blood. I hope she passes out. For one, I could take her to the nurse and two; I wouldn't have to smell her delicious blood. It always smells so good. I try so hard not to just bite her.

"Blood typing…yay?" I said to Bella.

She glared at me. "Bite me."

What? Did she just tell me to bite her?! She didn't mean it of course.

Tyler pricked his finger and I saw the crimson magic drip out of his finger. Bella passed out.

"Mr. Mason, I'll take her to the nurse. I know my blood type and so does Bella. She told me." I hope she knows it.

**BPOV**

I groaned when I felt something cold. Edward was carrying me.

"So you pass out around blood." Edward chuckled.

"Mmhmm, it's the smell; the rust and salt."

"Humans can't smell blood."

Humans? What is he? "Yup. But I can. I'm different."

"Aha…I see. Are you still going on your date?" Edward asked.

"Definitely."

"Oh dear, are you okay?" The secretary asked.

"Yeah, she just passed out; she saw blood." Edward answered.

"There is always one." She mumbled.

"Can I take her home? She will be fine once we're home."

"Sure Mr. Masen. Feel better dear. I'll write your excuses."

"Thank you." I mumbled.

We were home in no time.

**I got the writing bug back YAY! REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me what you think. That's the only thing that keeps me going!**

**Lets say 5 reviews....xD PLease I love you readers!**


	11. Date with Mike

**DC: Only own the plotline.**

**Outfits are on profile! xD **

**Date with Mike**

**BPOV**

When we got home, I found a package on the porch. It was an outfit for the date. How did they know about this? It's as if the person is a psychic.

Mike is coming at 6…

What to do? What to do?

"Uh, I don't want to go on that date with Mike." I complained to Edward. He gave me a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to go out with him either, if I were a girl of course." He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"You want to do it for me?"

"Umm…no, no I'm good. I can help you with your plan." How did he know about my plan?

"How did you know about my plan?"

"I could tell by the look on your face; I'm good at reading people's faces."

"Oh."

I explained my plan to Edward and then he added a few of his own ideas.

After our master planning, I went and got ready. I opened the box and inside was a dress. The top was white, a black ribbon, and blue on the bottom. There were black heels and blue flats. I went with the heels even though I can't really walk in them. It will help with the plan.

**EPOV**

Bella walked down looking stunning. It was very simple but very amazing. Of course, she tripped.

Charlie wasn't coming home tonight he decided to crash at the Black's house.

I heard Mike's disturbing thoughts - so disturbing I don't want to share – and I put the plan into action. I walked out onto the porch and sat down. I greeted him and he just scowled. Mike rang the doorbell.

The door opened_. Oh my gosh! She looks stunning! I'm getting hard! No! I hope no one can see it._

I looked at Mike's area and nothing was there. No disturbance and his pants were well fitted. You know what that means! _I'm really, really hard!_

Bella looked disgusted. She couldn't stand seeing him. I had to hold my laughter back. They got into the ugly, old Subaru and drove off to the Carnival; taking the long way.

I jumped into the Volvo and drove to the Carnival using a shortcut.

**BPOV**

Mike looked horrible. What was he wearing? He looked….gay. I wonder if he is.

"So Bella, you look awesome." Mike complemented in his "sexy" voice. It sounded like a dying cat.

"Thanks." Mike tried to grab my hand. Eww!

After some awkward silence and constant moving my hand away from Mike's reach, we arrived at the Carnival. I noticed the silver Volvo. Yes!

"Why are we here again?" I asked.

"I want to show you how strong a real man is. Masen is not a man."

"Okay…why are you picking on Edward?"

"I don't know, he gets on my nerves."

We walk over to the strength tower. There are two. Mike picks it up as if it was the heaviest thing in the world. Ha ha!

**EPOV**

_Oh, shit! This is heavy! _Wimp. Mike paid the person $5 and hit the thing. It landed on "wimp"! Ha ha! Bella seems bored. I walk over with Alice.

"Oh, hey you too!" Alice says.

"Hey, Alice, Edward!" Bella says.

Mike glares.

Alice and I both walk up to the tower and attempt to hit the bell.

**BPOV**

Alice and Edward pick up the hammer. Why is Alice here?

They swing with the least force ever and they both break the bell! Mike was sweating his butt off and he got "wimp"! Alice, tiny Alice, broke the bell! Edward I understand but Alice!

I tried walking away to the car but I feel once again. Edward caught me. Mike looked jealous.

I said a quick "Thanks and good job." And I walked away.

Mike was looking at Edward the whole time and when we were almost at the exit, I tripped and somehow Edward caught me. How does he do that?

**MPOV**

How did Masen and the pixie girl break the bells? It looked like they didn't even try! I used all my strength. I have been working out since yesterday!

Bella kept on tripping and whenever it seemed like Masen wasn't there he caught her! Fucking fag! (**Sorry I just had to write that. :\)**

We went to my Subaru and we were driving to Port Angeles. I wanted to go to La Bella. It was expensive but I've been waiting to go on a date with Bella for years.

Bella didn't say much.

We arrived at the restaurant and there was Masen and his crew!

How is he everywhere I am? Is he trying to mess up my date?

"Newton? It's funny to see you here. I didn't think you afford this place." The big one said to me. I scowled and walked away.

The host gave us a table right next to them.

"Waitress, can we join tables?" The blonde one asked.

"Sure." The host replied.

What?! Hell no!

"Come on Newton, it'll be fun!" Masen said to me. I hate him.

"Yeah! Come on, please?" My date said to me.

"But…fine!" I grumbled.

The server came and asked, "could you please move to the booth? All of you can fit there."

They all got up and went to the booth. I followed.

Bella stumbled and Masen caught her. Again! Am I jealous…yes very!

Masen had a smug look on his face. What the hell!

Mmm…she is sexy. I want to do her.

I hope she wants some fun and ride on my disco stick…we can play a love game.

I wonder what she's wearing under that.

"You pig!" Bella yelled at me.

"What did I say?"

"You know what you said!" The sexy blonde-haired woman said.

"No…"

"You said your thought out loud." Masen answered, bored.

I did. Uh-oh.

I suddenly felt something cold on my area. Bella spilled Coke on me and my fly was open! I was hard and my little soldier was out.

"Wow, do they come that small?" The big loud one asked. I blushed crimson.

"What?"

"Look at your penis! It's smaller than a baby's!" The blonde one said.

Was it that small?

"Yes." Masen answered.

Can he read my mind?

"Nope. You're talking out loud!" Bella answered.

**EPOV**

Mike wasn't really talking aloud. I read his mind and told everyone at vampire speed what he was saying. Bella was just in on the plan the whole time.

His little soldier is tiny! I barely saw it and I have vampire sight. Leave it up to Emmett to tell him.

_Stop being hard! We both know we want to Bella!_

I nudged Bella. She took her dinner and threw it onto Mike's head. He screamed like a girl.

"Bella, do you want to go to the bathroom?" Alice and Rosalie asked.

"Sure." They left. Mike felt really uncomfortable.

**BPOV**

"Bella, you're going to put this dress on. It is the same as yours but when you get to Mike's car pull the black ribbon. Okay?" Alice told me.

"Okay."

I put on the fake dress and Rosalie fixed my makeup.

When I sat back down Rosalie sat in between Mike and me.

"Sorry, I want to sit next to Bella." She explained.

Edward put his arm around my shoulder. "You look sexy. I wish I were your date. Lucky Mike, poor you." I blushed a new type of red. Mike was fuming!

It was still all part of the plan. Edward's voice is so sexy. Why does he have to be my brother?

His breath sent shivers down my spine and goosebumps covered my arms and legs. Mike was about to lose it.

"Good job Bells." Edward whispered again.

I giggled in response.

"Bella, I think we should head to my place." Mike said. Eww.

"Sure." I got out and Mike left some money.

When we got to the car, I pulled the black ribbon and my dress fell off uncovering my coral lace panties and bra.

Mike appraised my body and my state. I felt violated. He suddenly jumped on me, pushed me against the car, and stuck his disgusting tongue down my throat.

In mere seconds, he was off me. Emmett threw him across the lot. He was in the woods. Why are all of them so strong?

All of the guys appraised my body and Rosalie smacked Emmett.

"Now go find him and take this." Alice handed me a restraining order.

"Mike…oh Mike. Where are you? Are you alright?" I purred.

"Bella? Hey! And again, he tackled me and started making out with me. I was nearly naked too.

"Mike! Here." I handed it to him.

"What is this?"

"A restraining order. If you ever, ever touch me I will get you arrested. Goodnight." I walked away.

"But…how…grrr."

**So? What do you think? I had a whole plan for the date and it was really good but then I forgot all of it! I want to** **thank ****.323**** for giving me an idea after I my mind went blank. Lol.**

**Playlist:**

**Love Game by Lady Gaga**

**Boys Boys Boys by Lady Gaga**

**If You Seek Amy by Britney Spears**

**Beautiful Dirty Rich by Lady Gaga**

**5 reviews? Please and Thank you!**

**I will write a one-shot about Bella and Edward. Please check it out. It should be up soon. It'll be called Fallin' :)**


	12. Can't Breathe!

**DC: Only own the plotline.**

**OMFG! This chapter's title is inspired by what happened to me. I was in the shower and there was a spider! I almost ran out naked, I friggin HATE HATE spiders…I'm deadly afraid. I mean sit in the corner and rock back and forth afraid. I'm paranoid now and I need to take a deep breath but I can't…anyways….**

**Can't Breathe!**

**BPOV**

I'm so happy the date is over! That was pure abuse but it was worth it. Everyone but Mike had fun!

There was a message saying that Charlie had to go visit an old relative that was very dear to him so he won't be back for a week or two. Yes!

It was late. Edward, Alice, and I watched a movie. She stayed the night.

At around 4 am, we all went to bed.

I was woken up by jumping. Alice was jumping on my bed! It was…6:49 AM! Is she crazy!

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Alice chanted.

"No! I'm dead. It's 6:49!"

"Exactly! We can go exercising. "

"Exercising!?"

"Yup! Get up or I'm dragging you out and you're only in your bra and panties. Do you want Edward seeing you?"

"Ugh! Fine! I'm up!" I dragged myself out of bed. I appraised Alice. She was wearing white sweatpants, a pink hooded top, and sneakers.

Just then Rosalie came in wearing black exercise capri, a black cami, a red hoodie, and sneakers.

They threw me blue sweats, a white cami, a green hoodie, and sneakers.

"What exactly are we doing?" I asked.

"Going jogging." Rosalie said.

"Jogging to the gym!" Alice chimed. Oh boy!

"Sounds fun?" I commented.

"Duh!" Alice said.

After I ate some protein, we were off.

We started jogging in the rain. Alice and Rosalie didn't show any sign of struggle. They seemed bored. It seemed too easy for them. I tripped several times; Alice caught me. By the time we got to the gym, we were soaked and I was ready to pass out.

"Girls!" Someone yelled- Emmett.

"Boys!" We shouted back in unison. They chuckled.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were all there working out – even though they didn't need to.

I decided to go on the bike thing. The others joined me. I was out of breath and all of them seemed perfectly fine. Am I that out of shape?

They seemed bored again.

"Let's go to aerobics." I suggested. Everyone agreed and we were off.

When we were doing warm ups for the aerobics – the part where we spread our legs apart and stick our butts out – I felt someone come up behind me. He planted himself behind me and I could a feel a hard "stick" touch my area. I jumped up and shrieked.

I was surprised the glass didn't shatter.

It was Mike!

Didn't I put a restraining order on him?

"Hey Baby! We had fun last night..huh?" He asked.

"No, she didn't. Didn't she put a restraining order on you?" Jasper said.

"Well…" Mike said.

"Well…?" I said, annoyed.

Suddenly Emmett knocked him out. It looked like he didn't even use any energy. Freaky, strong person!

Emmett had a sheepish grin on his grin and I couldn't help giggling and mouth out a "thank you".

We just walked away, leaving him. I noticed the security guard.

"Excuse me, sir. That guy over there was violating my friend Bella. He then hit his head and got knocked out." Rosalie purred to the officer. He was dazzled. "Also, she put a restraining order on him and he broke his terms. He would have probably raped her if there weren't witnesses."

I started crying. "It's true. I think he would have. He always tried to grab my rear end and he was trying to insert himself into me while I was doing aerobics."

"Okay, m'am. I will check his record and he has to go to county jail tonight. I hope your not lying…." The officer said looking at Rosalie and me.

"Of course not." Rosalie purred again.

The security guard grabbed him and I was still violated. I decided to head home. I didn't jog. I went with Edward in the car instead.

"Hey, you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. I feel nasty." I shivered.

"I would too." He commented with mock horror.

As we were walking, I heard a loud crash. I saw the thread mill land on the wall next to me. Knocking it down. Edward pulled me aside, growling.

"Emmett! You moron!" He said and then he sped out pulling me along.

**It's short but I wanted to cut it off here. ;) Review please!!**


	13. Revelations

**DC: Only own plotline. :\**

**I forgot to credit AlyssaLovesYou95 on my last chapter so I'm going to credit her here for the previous chapter. XD She helped me with the idea….somehow…hehe**

**Bella's quite observant…**

**Revelations**

Why is Emmett so strong? Why are all of them so strong? Even tiny Alice!

They are depressingly gorgeous. I feel hideous near them and my self-esteem drops down low.

They never eat or drink and when they do, they have disgusted looks on their face.

They look most comfortable standing up, still.

They are really fast, magical voices, and dazzling. They're all perfect.

What can they be?

Steroids for the strength…more like radioactivity. The treadmill was on the other side of the large room!

It's not adding up. What if they aren't mortal? What if they're something "else" and "other"?

"BELLA!" Alice interrupted my Sunday morning musing.

"What?" I yelled.

"I'm bored…let's go outside and just sit in the park."

"Okay." Alice tossed me my daily package.

Inside were jeans, purple pumps, a loose white shirt, and an orange bowler tote.

I noticed what Alice was wearing. She was wearing a plaid tube top, dark straight-legged jeans, a pink Juicy bag, and sandals. Then Rosalie walked in wearing white pants, a bright tunic top, and pink pumps. (**A/N: Remember: All of the girls' outfits are on the profile. Every single one. ;)**)

I got dressed and then we went to the park.

When we got to the park, we saw the guys.

How is it that they all look like gods? Same thing with Alice and Rosalie. They all look too good too be true. Maybe they all went through plastic surgery. I don't know it doesn't add up.

Alice got an idea. "Bella, do you want to call Angela?" She's usually left out now.

"Sure." After Alice called Angela and she said we could come, we decided to sit on the bench and wait.

"Bella!" Emmett called for me from the jungle gym.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

"Come on the jungle gym with us!"

"Please Bella!" Jasper added. For some reason I couldn't say no.

"Fine."

When I reached them, they were doing all kinds of tricks. They looked like professional acrobats or even apes. It was funny yet, I was in complete awe.

Suddenly, a felt something zoom past me. It was strange.

It was a white blur.

"Bella!" someone laughed evilly. I heard growls. All of them were growling at the invisible force.

Why the hell were they growling?

"Stupid children!" Someone laughed evilly again.

Who was it?

**Uh-oh!! Cliffy! Who is it??? What do they want??? **

**Review plzz. **

**Sorry it took forever to get out. I was extremely busy with graduation and parties and all other crap. **


	14. Mystery

**Disclaimer: Only own the plotline. :\**

**Mystery**

**BPOV**

There was another blur and then Edward was REALLY growling. It was somewhat creepy but hot.

"Long time no see!" The evil laugh chimed. It sounded husky.

"Stupid mutt! Go away!" Emmett shouted, sounding like a little girl.

I was suddenly engulfed in a bear hug.

"Can't breathe!" I gasped.

"Let go you smelly dog." Rosalie shouted.

"Blondie! Long time no see either." The mystery person hugged her.

Jacob! It was Jacob!

OMG! He got so…BIG! He was at least a foot taller and why was he running so fast?

"Jake!" I yelled and everyone growled in response. Okay, seriously, the growling is just not normal.

Jake turned around, letting go of Rosalie, with a huge smile on his face. Meanwhile, Rosalie looked disgusted and was shooting death glares at Jacob. I felt scared.

I heard a wolf howl and Jake's smile turned into a stern face. They have wolves in Forks? It wasn't the real sunshine Jacob. Jasper burst out laughing.

"Mutt, I advise you go and follow your Sam." Jasper advised. I was seriously confused.

Edward looked tense the entire time. All of them had disgusted looks on their faces. They had the same facial expressions on when they ate food.

"Bells, I'll call you later." Jake called out and then ran away.

"Okay." I mumbled but he was too far away to probably hear me.

**JakePOV**

Well, that was fun. However, they all smelled so horrible so _sweet._ I was bored and I had my fun but now I have to take the wrath of Sam. Time to transform…

_Jacob! What were you thinking? You were around all those vampires! Bella could have been hurt! You're lucky you're in a good mood!_ Sam yelled in a stern, serious authority voice.

All I could do was hang my head in shame.

I switched back to human form. Does Bella know about Masen and all his friends? Oh! When we're on the phone, I'll invite her over. Then, I'll tell her all of the Quileute legends. I'm so smart.

Now, all I have to do is not switch and keep my thoughts to myself.

I ran home and asked Billy to invite Charlie and Bella. He agreed.

"Hello Charlie! How are you?" Billy greeted.

"Oh, that's good. How's the kid?" *Pause to listen to response* "Really? Well then I guess you are lucky…..Hey, I was wondering if you would like to come down for a party we're having. Take Bella. …We're not getting any younger – come on!" Billy smiled. "Okay, good. I'll see you later and come soon because Jake is dying to see Bella." He laughed. "Yeah, he has a crush…and it's not little."

I had to smack my forehead and complain. "Dad!"

"What ,Son? It is true, you are infatuated with her."

**BPOV**

"Bella! Edward! Come down here." Charlie called out. Edward was already down there. How did he move so fast? He was just in his room.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Billy invited us to a party. Jacob also really missed Bella." Charlie informed. Edward growled quietly – it came from deep inside his chest. Does he think he is a lion or something? However, I can tell he really doesn't like Jacob much. I wonder why.

"OK Dad." I ran upstairs. I hit my toe and I tripped.

I heard Edward say something. "Is it okay if I stay home?"

"Why? Don't you want to come?"

"Yes, I do but…Emmett really wanted me to go with him somewhere."

"Oh…and where is this 'somewhere'?''

"Well, this weekend the foster home is going camping and it is Emmett's first time. He needs me to go with him and pick out camping gear."

"Oh. OK. Don't get into trouble."

"Don't worry, we won't." Edward turned around and was walking up the stairs looking at my face probably studying my reaction.

Why can't he go? That's not fair. I rather want him there. Ugh.

I showered and went to get ready to go to La Push. I decided to dress comfortably. I wore grey sweatpants, a coral hoodie, and Nike Air Sneakers – Silver/Blue, Grey/Orange.

"Bella! Are you ready?" Charlie yelled.

"Yes! I am! Coming!" I, of course, hit my knee against the bedpost.

I ran down stairs and to the car. Charlie was already in the cruiser. I jumped in, exhausted and out of breath. I'm surprised I didn't fall.

I wonder what's in store for the evening….

We arrive at the Black's and I see Jacob sitting there on a log waiting for us – with Billy in the doorway, sitting in his wheelchair, smirking.

"Hey Billy, Jake!" Charlie yelled.

"Hey Bella, Charlie!" Jacob greeted with an extremely warm smile.

"Hey Jake, Billy." I said timidly.

"Hey Charlie. Bella." Billy greeted.

"Edward couldn't come. He promised his friend, Emmett, he will go and help him buy camping gear."

**EPOV**

I couldn't go to the Black's house. It was against the treaty. A war would break out and how would I explain that to Charlie and Bella?

Anyways, Emmett, Jasper, and I went hunting in Northern California. I was tired of deer.

We finally had a bonding trip. The second Bella was in the car, I was out my window running to meet up with the guys.

"Bella's hot, man." Emmett commented. _I wonder how she would look like in a wet t-shirt contest or better yet…naked._ I glared. Emmett and his thoughts.

"Yeah but did you forget about someone…I don't know…her name starts with a Rosalie." I said.

"So, just because my wife is the image of perfection doesn't mean I can't say someone's hot." _Hmm…I'd like to get busy with her on our next hunting trip…_

"Em, I'm going to tell Rose that." Jasper threatened playfully.

"NO! You wouldn't! Please don't!" Emmett begged. "Or, or I'll tell Alice you play 'house' with Mr. Teddy."

I tried to stifle my laugh but I was sure Jasper felt my amusement.

"How? How did you find out about that? Please...fine I won't say anything if you don't." Jasper offered.

"Deal."

"Deal."

We decided to split up and let our predators take over. We were thirsty and Bella smelled so delectable. Thinking about her made venom pool into my mouth.

After our hunt, Em's shirt was completely destroyed; Jasper and I were clean. We didn't want to head home so we decided we would go to the beach directly across from First Beach in La Push. That territory was unmarked.

You're probably wondering where the treaty came from. Well, many years ago, Rosalie, Emmett, and I were passing through Forks and we started hunting on the Quileute lands. We hunted wolves and the Quileute's were distraught – we were hunting their 'ancestors'.

We were about to attack when a blonde man came through and he told us to calm down and then set up a treaty with the Quileute tribe – we weren't allowed to kill a human, or turn, and we also weren't allowed on their land. No problem.

I found out that blonde man was Carlisle, my creator. I spent a few years with him and he taught me to hunt animals and avoid humans. We grew very fond of each other and then he turned Rosalie and Emmett.

He was a part of the Volturi. Reading his mind, I could tell he hated it. He was compassionate and honest; the Volturi wasn't. That was all a façade. They were really a tricky and strict group – except Carlisle of course.

The reason we couldn't stay with Carlisle was the guard came for him. Aro, Caius, and Marcus needed him; there was a disorder in Romania. They offered me to join them – Aro liked my power and Marcus could tell the strong bond we had with Carlisle – but I refused because it meant I would have to leave Rosalie and Emmett.

Rosalie and Emmett wouldn't mind, they could get busy but they were my best friends and my family.

I made the right decision, Jasper and Alice soon joined us and then our little family was complete. We were missing one more important element - our father figure and possibly mother figure. That was the reason I needed to be adopted. I needed some direction.

**A/N:**

***** I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry! For a few weeks I couldn't sit up and then people were always making me do stuff and go places. I felt so loved but I neglected all of you. I'm sorry. I'll try to update sooner. If you don't believe I am truly sorry, ask Jasper to read my emotion and Edward to read my mind. They'll tell you how sorry and busy I am. **

*****Bella's outfit is on my profile.**

*****I hope you liked a piece of Edward's history. I just couldn't leave Carlisle out of this. I love him way too much. **

*****I loved last chapter's reviews, they really got me writing but I wasn't able to update. I'm sorry!**

*****I hope you enjoyed…Review PLEASE!!**


	15. Myths and Legends

**Myths and Legends**

**BPOV**

After we greeted everyone, we enjoyed some lasagna. The Clearwater's were also here. Leah seemed angry, sad, and quiet. Seth was like a little puppy following Jake – I can see that he admired him. I liked Seth he was so carefree and bright. Sam Uley and his fiancée Emily were also there.

"Cullen didn't come? Good. " Sam asked Billy. Who was Cullen?

Every time Jake would say something Seth would comment and I would giggle. Jake kept getting annoyed and I thought it was cute. I really liked Seth.

"Lets go on a walk along the beach." I suggested.

"Great idea Bella!" Seth shouted, rather excitedly.

"Yeah. Sure." Jake agreed obviously not happy that Seth was coming.

"Who's Cullen?" I asked the boys.

"I'm glad you asked." Jake said. "Well, Bella have you ever heard the Quileute legends?"

"No."

"According to our legends, we are supposedly descendants of wolves."

"Wolves? As in the animal?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella! Isn't it cool?" Seth said. I nodded.

"Do you know who are enemies are?" Jake asked.

"No."

"The Cold Ones." Jake said with an evil grin.

"The Cold Ones? What are the 'Cold Ones'?"

"Blood drinkers." His voice sent chills down my spine. "Your people call them vampires."

"Interesting….but what does that have to do with the Cullen person?" I questioned.

"About 70 years ago, a group of 3 Cold Ones were hunting on our land. It was the wolves' jobs to keep the people of La Push and Forks safe so we attacked. However, a blonde male that appeared out of nowhere stopped us.

"He told us that he and his friends do not hunt people – they hunt animals. Therefore, we agreed to a treaty that those Cold Ones were not allowed to come on our land nor bite a human.

"Cullen was the blonde male. He was the creator of your new brother, Edward. It is a secret though.

"Haven't you ever noticed how observant, fast, and strong he is?"

I was silenced by the shock.

"70 years? Edward's only 17."

"He only looks 17 maybe he's 117…"

"Holy crow! Are you serious?"

"Maybe….I love scaring you Bella! It is so funny!:

"It was a joke?" I attempted to laugh.

What if it wasn't? Seth seemed oblivious. Maybe the legends are true but does it really mean that Edward, my Edward, is a vampire. Can his friends, my friends, be vampires?

I'll have to watch them more often. I'm always day dreaming…

"Come on let's get back to the party. Charlie is probably wondering where you are." Jake suggested.

**JakePOV**

We walked into my house and Sam looked pissed. Uh-oh.

**EPOV**

"That moronic mutt! I can't believe he told her what we are." I yelled.

Jasper put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. I smiled appreciatively.

"Maybe she won't think about it…" Emmett suggested.

"Yeah, right! She is the most observant human I have ever met. Alice said a few days ago she was about to figure it out but then Jasper distracted her." I told Emmett. "Thanks, Jasper."

"No problem, bro."

"What will she think? Who will she tell?" Em pondered.

Would she tell?

"I really hope she doesn't go any further into trying to figure it out." Jasper hoped.

"Being adopted was a stupid idea." I said.

"Dude! No it wasn't. You met an awesome family and I think she likes you. She grew very fond." Emmett said. Sometimes he can be so smart! "We all love her! It was the smartest thing you ever did."

"Smartest?" I asked. Emmett glared.

"You know what I mean. Sheesh! You get so literal sometimes."

Jasper laughed.

"Let's head back. I can see they are heading back too." Jasper informed.

"Race you?" I asked.

"You're on!" They said at the same time. I was way ahead of them. I was the fastest. I heard Emmett curse when he tried to push himself but it didn't work.

**A/N:**

****Hope you liked it**

****2 Chapters - one day. I'm trying to make up for all the neglectancy. **

****Review please….**

****Will Bella figure it out? **

**** If you have any ideas…get suggesting. =D**


	16. Truth Part 1

**Truth Part 1**

**BPOV**

Jacob was right; Charlie was looking for me. We were leaving so I said goodbye and then went up to Jake and Seth.

"I had fun and thanks for convincing your dad to invite us over." I said. Jake looked down, embarrassed.

"No problem. I could do it again soon if you want."

"Yeah I would love that. Seth, nice to meet you. Hope to see you soon." I smiled.

"Same to you Bella. Jake will probably talk about you until you come again." Seth said and Jacob glared. I giggled.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled.

"That's my cue to go. Bye." I said and hopped into the cruiser.

*

We arrived home and walked in to see Edward, Emmett, and Jasper watching a football game intensely. Their faces were hilarious.

"Evening, boys." Charlie called out. They just waved.

Charlie and I went into the kitchen and then we heard two "WOO's" and one "NO!"

"Take that Emmett!" Jasper and Edward yelled. Emmett mumbled angrily.

Edward walked into the kitchen. "Hey, how was it?"

"Good. We had fun." Charlie answered. "Did you help Emmett get what he needs?"

"Yes, we did."

"That's good."

"I'm going to bed, I'm beat. Night." I said, interrupting.

"Ok, night." They said.

"Who's playing?" Charlie asked. I didn't hear what Edward said; I didn't really care.

The rest of the night I heard "WOO's!" and "NO's!"

Is what Jacob said really true? Would he joke about something like that?

Only one way to find out; confront Edward. Not tonight, though.

I glanced at my computer… "Oh, they have to have something about vampires online. Right?" Note to self: stop talking to myself and other objects.

I found a website: .com/ . It was simple: white background, black font.

I clicked on "S-T". The first thing I saw was :

S

**Stregoni Benefici **  
An Italian vampire, said to be on the side of goodness, and a mortal enemy of all evil vampires.

So vampires – if they do exist – can be good? If Edward and his friends are vampires, they're good.

I looked through other websites and words just popped out at me:

Fast

Strong

Cold-skinned

Immortal

Blood drinking

I have to get my mind off this.

I decided to try to get some rest. Once I laid down, I felt a wave of lethargy hit me. I was out.

I woke up to my bed shaking. Someone was jumping on it. Alice.

"Bella! Bella! Wake up! We're going to the waterfall!" Alice screamed.

"What? It's cloudy…" I said.

"So… We won't get a sunburn and the water is warm anyways. Come on! Get up! Angela and the guys are coming too!"

Crazy pixie.

"Alice I don't –"

"Don't worry I called the Outfit- a- Day people and told them to send you something to wear to the beach." Alice smiled smugly and then threw the box on the foot of the bed.

"Thanks." I grumbled.

I opened the box. Inside was a blue braided string bikini, red jelly sandals, a bandeau cover up, and white sunglasses. **[A/N: All swimsuits are on profile]**

I showered, got dressed, and went down stairs. It was cloudy but very warm.

I saw all the guys with swimming trunks on and tight t-shirts but Edward had a wife-beater.

I then saw Alice, Angela, and Rosalie.

Rosalie was wearing a pink and white striped string bikini and white bottoms, jean shorts – unbuttoned – white pumps, a white pocket tank, red sunglasses, and a white basket tote.

Alice was wearing a black cut out monokini, a green skirt, gold sandals, yellow gold straw tote, and cream-colored sunglasses .

Angela was wearing a striped bandeau bikini, white flip-flops, and a white cover up. We all looked great.

**EPOV**

Bella looked so amazing - and so did everyone else but WOW!

_Damn, Eddie!_ Emmett was thinking. _You wish she wasn't your adopted sister…huh? Hey, I'm not related to her in any way…._ I growled and grinned.

_I feel Emmett's lust…Bella?_ Jasper said. I slightly nodded.

_Bella looks awesome! _All the girls thought at the same time. How do they do that? Do they have a mental connection like, on 3, we think the same thing?

_Bella's feeling doubtful and self - conscious_…Jasper informed.

"Bella, you look great. Can we go now? I want to go swimming!" I said.

"Yeah she does look awesome and yes come on." Rosalie and Alice said in unison. Stupid girl connections. Jasper chuckled._ I can feel your annoyance and frustrations when they speak at the same time._

The guys went into the Volvo and the girls went into Angela's car but Alice was driving.

**BPOV**

We got there after many mysterious turn offs and in half the time. They sure do drive fast. _Speed._

We got out and Emmett was carrying 4 coolers and lounge chairs. _Strength._

I went to help Edward with the other stuff but when we touched, he was freezing. It was humid out. _Cold skinned._

It's adding up. I have to confront him today.

We set everything up and then we decided to jump into the water off the cliff. It wasn't a long way down.

The cliff looked dangerous. It had many cracks and if someone stepped on it, it looked like it will fall down. I stepped on it and a few small rocks fell down. I jumped to get it over with. Everyone but Angela and I were already in. They're too fast…

The water was awesome. It was really warm like a bath.

Angela wanted to dive since she was on the swim team in middle school. She jumped up and when she her feet reached the ground …

**AHH! Horrible cliffy…haha a cliffy while she's on a cliff.**

**Anyways…review. I wasn't happy with the last two chapters' review rate. I was thinking against posting this but…**

**If you want to find out what happens review! I need at least 10 reviews. Story Alerts don't count. I want to hear your thoughts. I know I am picky and it sounds rude…sorry but I need encouragement. **

**I also want to thank all those who reviewed, this is for you. =D**


	17. Truth Part 2

**Truth Part 2**

**EPOV**

While Angela was trying to jump, I was hit by Alice's vision. The rock was going to fall on Bella. I tried to stop Angela but she already landed on the rock. It was falling towards Bella.

I ran up as fast as I could. I held the rock to keep it from falling on Bella. Emmett and Alice ran up right behind me. They held the rock up; I ran down to Bella and pulled her out of the way.

Why weren't Rosalie or Jasper helping? I spotted them trying to calm Angela down. She went into shock. Great.

I heard Bella gasp. I looked up and the sun was shining. It was illuminating our skin.

"You are _beautiful_." She said.

_Oh my gosh! Is Bella okay? They're sparkling! Why the hell are they sparkling? Am I going crazy? Yes…that explains how tiny Alice is holding up the piece of the cliff and how all of them are a white blur running. HAHA! I am crazy. I feel mellow. _

_Don't blame it on the sunshine. Don't blame on the moonlight. Don't blame it on the good times. Blame it on the boogie! Blame it on the boogie! Oh yeah! Mellowness is sweet._

_I wanna rock and roll ALL NIGHT! …._

Angela's thoughts were freaking me out. I looked down at Bella. She was in shock and oh how I wish I could read her mind!

_I'm blue da ba de da be die! CHUNKY MONKEY! DR. CHUNKY MONKEY! _

_I WILL SURVIVE! __WOAH! Tra la la. Tra la la._

"Jasper put them to sleep." I yelled to Jasper at vampire speed. I felt the wave of lethargy.

I threw Bella on my back and Rosalie threw Angela on her back. Rose took her home and I took Bella home.

Everyone followed.

_I will join you soon._ Rosalie informed me.

I put Bella on her bed and we all went into the living room.

That's when I heard it.

"Emmett yes! You hot and sexy vampire! Hold that boulder up. Mmmm….Jasper, oh Jasper yes! Help me. Yes! Take it off! All 3 of you take off your shirts. I wanna see some sparkle. Here Edward, I'll help you…"

We were all in hysterics. _Is she awake? _Emmett asked.

"No, she's sleep talking." They all burst into more hysterics.

Emmett was clutching his sides. Jasper was actually on the floor, rolling around laughing. Alice fell off the couch looking like a mad woman and Rosalie held on to the doorframe. I threw my head back and then doubled over laughing. It hurt!

"It….hurts." Alice spat out, laughing.

"Bella, he's my sexy vampire!"Rose called out.

"Jazz, you're very helpful. You should take our shirts off…" Alice said.

"Oh my gosh! I have the best idea!" Rose shouted and Alice agreed. I saw it. It was brilliant.

**BPOV**

I felt my bed shaking. "Alice, go away!"

"It's not Alice…" A musical voice replied. I opened my eyes and saw Emmett and Jasper staring down at me… without shirts on!

"Bella, can you help me take my shirt off?" Edward appeared from behind Emmett.

"Wha, who, huh? My dream..it, it came true….?" That caused everyone to double over laughing.

"Wait…." I said.

"Bella, you were sleep talking. No more like sleep yelling!" Rosalie informed. I blushed the most darkest shade of red. It was even new to me. It didn't help, they laughed even harder.

"You know what! Explain yourselves!" I yelled. They all stopped laughing.

"What? Explain what?" Jasper said.

"How you managed to run up to the boulder, hold it up, save me, and you were sparkling!" I yelled like a lunatic. I said it all in one breath.

"Say it." Edward became serious and his eyes turned a coal black opposed to honey. I stared at him. "Say it, out loud!"

"Vampires. You're vampires aren't you?" I said.

"Are you afraid?" Rose asked.

"No."

"You should be…" Jasper told me.

"Don't worry, she won't tell anyone!" Alice said and then skipped away.

All my predicaments were solved. That explains everything. It has to. Jacob was right, he wasn't joking. So… can he be a werewolf? This is too much to handle.

Oh my gosh! My best friends and my new adopted brother are vampires!

"Does anyone know? Are you the only ones?" I asked.

"No." Emmett said.

" No one knows. We know Jacob told you. That mutt! Him and his little friends only know. They aren't allowed to say anything." Edward told me.

"They broke the treaty…" Rose said.

"Oh well, can we please not start a war?" Emmett and Alice said in unison.

I was so flabbergasted.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and everyone froze.

**A/N: Another cliffy! oOoOoOoOoOo who can it be?? **

**I like crazy Angela and high Bella. Ahaha. She wasn't high but she was shocked. **

**Review…I like those and I want to thank everyone who reviewed. =D**


	18. Father?

**Father?**

**BPOV**

"It can't be…" Edward said.

"I didn't see it…" Alice said. All of them had worried and shocked faces on.

"What do we do?" Emmett asks. I was so confused!

"He can probably hear us so…" Rosalie reasoned.

"We should go greet him." Jasper stated.

"Who? What?" I asked.

"Come on Bella, let's go downstairs." Edward suggested and led me by the hand. "Now, you go open the door and we'll sit on the couch."

"Umm…okay?"

I walked to the foyer and opened the door. There stood a tall, gorgeous blonde male. He looked like a model. He had golden eyes like the rest of them and he looked very warm on the inside.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle." He said with a smirk. I realized my mouth was open and I was on the verge of drooling,

I composed myself. "Hi, I'm Bella. May I help you?"

"Yes, is Edward here?"

"Umm…yeah. Come on in." I opened the door wider and he stepped in.

Edward appeared in the doorway. "Ahh…Carlisle. Long time no see. How are you?"

"Yes, it's going okay; a bit bored with the Volturi. Don't tell Caius, Aro, or Marcus." Carlisle laughed. "Are you living here?"

"I won't. Yes I am living here."

**EPOV**

Bella looked confused and amazed.

_Why? _Realization hit his facial expression, _La Tua Cantante?_

I nodded. She was my singer. Her blood sings to me.

"It's hard but I manage." I tell him at vampire speed. He nods in understanding.

"Umm…would you like to come into the living room?" Bella asked and Carlisle followed, sitting on the couch. "Would you like anything?"

"No, thank you." He smiled. Carlisle was always the honest, nice, compassionate one. He was my creator and I was always fond of him.

_Does she know?_ Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"So, how is everyone doing?" He asked.

"Fine. Great actually." All of them answered in unison. "Very good." I said.

"That's nice to hear."

"Carlisle…why are you here?" Rosalie asked.

"Well…" He hesitated. He wasn't sure how we would perceive his purpose. "I'm here…to…take you back. If you want, of course."

"What?" Emmett asked. "What does that mean? What about the Volturi?"

"I left the Volturi. If you want to be a family…I already have a house with my wife, Esme." He said.

"No! You can't take Edward!" Bella cried. "I mean…we adopted him. You can't just show up here and take him!"

"I didn't realize that. He is 18 though…it is his choice." Carlisle reasoned.

"What about us?" Alice asked.

"I want to take all of you. We were a family once…" He answered.

"Carlisle, I appreciate the gesture and I think it is a good idea." I said.

"You're leaving?" Bella asked, horror struck.

"Bella, I'll make you a deal. I'll take the others for now. Edward can stay." Carlisle suggested._ Leave when you're both ready. Don't worry the house is just outside of town._ I nodded in affirmation. I looked over at Bella and he face lit up. What do I do?

**A/N: So what do you think? I need some direction….Help? If you want to help, Review or PM. :D**


	19. Author's Note

**

* * *

**

A/N: Ah! The ever annoying author's note. Guys, I am so, so, so, so, so...etc. sorry about not writing. Since I started school, I had NO time to write. My school gives 5+ hours of homework and by the time I am done I am EXHAUSTED and all I think about is bed. I hope you understand. I will try to update as much as I can! On weekends I go out because I hate being home, it reminds me of homework. Lol. So bear with me. If you have any ideas for the story please tell me! It might make me write faster. ;)

I have asked for ideas and help for MNOB but I haven't gotten a single one. :( Help!

**Samantha**


	20. The Walk

20. The Talk

EPOV

While I was contemplating what to do, I heard a car drive up the street. It was the cruiser. Charlie was home. I looked at Carlisle – everyone looked at him. _Charlie's here._ _Do we say anything? _I gave all of them a look discouraging them from saying anything. Carlisle took that as the right time to leave. He said goodbye to Bella and ran out the back door.

Right on cue, Charlie walked in.

"Hey, everyone! How was your day?" he asked.

Everyone muttered a "good" or "fine." The rest of the vampires decided it was time to leave knowing I had to talk to Bella.

Alice said, "We'll see you later, Charlie!"

"Okay, bye! Don't be strangers!"

Charlie asked us if we want anything to eat and Bella and I muttered a "no."

He said, "okay, I'll just heat up some leftovers and head up to my room. I had a long day."

Bella said, "Yeah. Us, too. I'll think I'll head up to bed."

"Okay, Bells! Sleep tight!"

Bella walked up the stairs and I just stood there.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go to bed, too," and I walked up to my room.

BPOV

Edward will stay! But, if he stays, he'll be my brother. I can't do anything with my brother – adopted or not. I want him. I want him badly. He's perfect. He even seems interested in me. What to do? What to do…

I heard a knock on my door. I said, "Come in!"

Edward walked in, "Hey, can we talk?"

"Yeah, of course."

Edward walked over and sat on my bed, "So, how does it feel knowing your adopted brother is a vampire?"

"It feels…weird. I don't know. It's something new. I doubt there is a support group or online forum for this…"

"Haha, yeah…"

"Who's Carlisle?"

"He's the one that turned me during the Spanish Flu Epidemic. He took a break from the Volturi and helped out as a doctor. My mother asked him to help me so he took pity and turned me."

"Who are the Volturi?"

"They're the head of the vampires. They're the ruling body. They make the rules and enforce them."

EPOV

Bella just sat there taking this in.

I continued, "You know, I don't drink human blood."

She looked up confused, "You don't drink blood?"

"I do. I don't drink _human_ blood. I drink animal blood."

"Where do you get it from?"

"I hunt."

"Oh," Bella continued to take all of this in. "You said the Volturi are a ruling body? How many vampires are there?"

"A lot. I don't know the exact number but there are definitely multiple thousands. However, they don't have human contact so you'd never see them."

"Do they drink human blood?"

"Yes, they do."

"How?"

"They kill the human."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. Carlisle taught me, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie to not drink human blood. He made us want animal blood. It's not appetizing but it's enough to get us by. Personally, I prefer a good mountain lion. They're strong and fast. It's a challenge and they're rare. Their blood is amazing."

Bella turned white, "I hate blood."

"I guess you wouldn't make a good vampire."

She didn't appreciate my poor attempt at a joke. "What? You want to make me a vampire?"

"What? No. I'm just…I was just…no. I was joking…"

She said, "I want to be like you. I want to be as beautiful and graceful as you."

"Bella, you already are beautiful. And I like you being ungraceful," I said. She blushed.

She whispered to herself, "I want to be good enough for you…" I heard her.

"What?"

"What?"

"What do you mean you want to be good enough for me?"

"Super hearing?" I nodded. "Oh, well…"

"Bella, you make my blood sing." With that statement, I heard Emmett laugh a mile or so away. Moron. I quickly heard a slap. _Sorry, Eddie. We're not eavesdropping or anything…continue…_

"What?" Bella asked.

I laughed, "you are more than good enough for me. This whole adopted sibling thing and me being a vampire are the two things that prevent me from being with you. You're gorgeous and perfect. You may be clumsy but I love it. It makes you human."

Bella sat there blushing a dark red. "Edward…are you going to live with Carlisle?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No," she answered quickly.

"Bella, if I stay here I will be your brother. But, that may cause a problem. Isn't that incest if we do anything? I know how I feel about you. I know how you feel about me. Trust me. I always notice the way your heart flutters when I'm near. Your pulse increases and your pupils dilate. We're attracted to each other. Being adoptive siblings will prevent us from doing anything."

Bella sat there speculating. "Yeah…but, what are you going to tell Charlie?"

"Carlisle will take care of it."

"What if we ever become an item…"

"Charlie will kill me."

Bella laughed, "yeah, probably. However, he likes you, so…you're safe! So, are you leaving?"

"Not until you tell me to."

Bella got up, looked down at me, and said, "Edward Anthony Masen, leave.'

A/N: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry it took me forever to update. I totally forgot about this. I hope you like it. Review and it'll make me write faster! :D


End file.
